The Parts of Us Which We Hide
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: On a hot Bangkok night Naruto meets Sasuke, a boy who draws him in immediately and sets his mind and heart on fire. But there's something dark about Sasuke, something that Naruto can't avoid. What are the odds of two Japanese meeting in a foreign city, with so much to hide ... and so much to lose? NARUSASU. One-Shot. Warnings Inside.


WARNING: OOC implications, mentions of death, murder and suicide, as well as a whole lot of angsty darkness that I am so addicted to right now! Also, I find nothing wrong with Thailand/Bangkok, so any aggression towards these places are only from my characters, and not my own views! :)

Disclaimer: None of the main characters are mine, I just like making them do want I want them to do. Mwahaha.

* * *

**The Parts of Us Which We Hide.**

If there was one city Naruto hated, it was Bangkok. Bangkok was dirty, it was smoggy, it reeked of pollution and it was full of tourists and assholes. Rubbing the mask that covered his nose and mouth Naruto adjusted himself in the seat of his motor bike and groaned inwardly. Fuck, he hated this city. He hated the traffic, he hated the long days, he hated the shit pay and on top of all that he hated the fact he had to work long days, to collect a shit pay only to let his money waste away for stupid things like rent and gas.

Glancing at his fake Gucci watch and noticing it was past two in the morning the blond haired male wondered how it was possible a city could be so hot during Fall in the early hours of the morning. Sighing and weaving around a line of taxi's Naruto pined for Kyoto. It had been so long since he had been home; too long. But he couldn't go back now, not after pissing off that Yakuza boss. If he was caught sight of in Japan again he knew he'd have only hours before his body was found dead in an alley.

If only he'd not made the stupid decision to come to Bangkok. Of all fucking places in Asia. He could have gone to Seoul, Hong Kong, Shanghai, but no, he chose Bangkok. Even Pattaya would have been better than this dirty dump. And now that he was here he was roped into a house, a job, even a couple of Thai friends and the idea of moving again made his head ache unnecessarily.

Swerving a slower vehicle Naruto sped up to try catch a changing traffic light. He barely made it through, a series of angry horns sounding at him as he cut off an incoming toktok horde. Waving a hand Naruto edged around an idling vehicle. He just wanted to get home. He'd worked his boss's stupid fake goods stand since three that afternoon and all he wanted to do was get home to his stupid two room dump of a house and collapse onto his futon. The image of his bed made his eyes glaze slightly; there was nothing better than –

The person he hit came out of nowhere, a figure seemingly appearing from mid-air and going under Naruto's bike in a flurry of shouts and grunts. Naruto felt himself fly forward and hit the car in front of him. Horns erupted around him and the sounds rung in his ears as he stumbled to his feet and glanced over at his smoking bike.

"Fuck!" he spat as he pulled off his mask, running over to the still body on the road behind him. People were starting to gather around, shouts of concern flooding over him as Naruto ran to shake the shoulder of the person he hit.

"_Kuso," _a soft voice moaned, and the body rolled slightly to reveal a young male with dark hair. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched with pain.

Naruto felt himself start. He'd spoken Japanese? "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, using Japanese. The guy's eyes opened and Naruto felt like someone had tied a noose around his neck and pulled. "Well?" he asked after a few minutes silence.

The man, or boy as he looked like, was quite young. Naruto moved back and stood, offering a hand so that the youth could pull himself up. A smooth hand grabbed his and with a gentle pull Naruto helped him to his feet.

"You're Japanese?" Naruto questioned, eyes addicted to drinking in the strangers looks. His dark jeans and fitted shirt were dirty, but looked expensive. Glancing at the diamond earring in one ear Naruto guessed it wasn't a fake. At no response Naruto switched to Thai. "Or do you just swear in my language?"

"Do I look Thai to you, _usuratonkachi_?" the youth grumbled in Naruto's native tongue, dusting some of the dirt off of his jeans.

"Usuraton…kachi?" Naruto repeated, dimwittedly. "Hey! What did you just call me?" he demanded in a flurry of Japanese.

"Tch," the brunet replied, meeting his eyes and frowning. "For a foreigner you sure speak fast Japanese."

"I _am_ Japanese," Naruto growled. "Don't take my blond hair as any indication of my heritage."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment," the youth replied, gazing around. He had a few cuts on his face, underneath his long sleeved shirt Naruto was sure there were areas that would bruise.

The sound of ever constant traffic permeated Naruto's hearing. Shaking his head lightly he realised they were still standing in the road and a few of the market vendors who had set their shops up on the edge were watching them curiously. With a grumble Naruto realised the car that he had hit hadn't even stopped. They probably realised their vehicle was fine and kept going. Moving around the brunet Naruto grabbed his bike and hauled it upright. It looked okay, a few more dints and scratches but if it could get him from point A to B he didn't really care.

"You walked in front of me," Naruto accused, holding one of the handles.

"I tripped," the boy replied, giving Naruto a dark look. He then looked away and groaned softly. "I need a smoke."

Naruto's hand was already moving to his back pocket and withdrawing his packet of cigarettes before his mind could even catch up.

"Here, have one on me," he said, offering his open packet.

The brunet looked surprised, but the expression was quickly gone before he took one of the pro-offered cigarettes. "Thanks." Glancing over his shoulder he gave an elegant shrug. "I suppose I should get off the road."

Naruto started, they were still on the damn street! People were moving past them though as if they didn't exist, such was the world of Bangkok. "Come on, I'll take you to a nearby place so I can get you a drink." He swung his leg over his bike and looked at the man expectantly. "Getting on? I don't have helmets but we'll survive."

After a brief moment of hesitation the brunet got on too, his warm body pressing into Naruto's as the blond kick started his engine and carefully made his way down the next few blocks and alleys to a local bar. They both jumped off the bike, the youth a little slower than he, and entered the small establishment.

"Chompoo, two beers! Thanks!" Naruto shouted in Thai, his hand holding up two fingers as he signalled the man standing behind the bar. The bar tender waved back and Naruto took one of the bar seats on offer. "Here," he said as he tossed his lighter on the table. "You drink Asahi right? That's the only beer I like over here."

"Sure," was the response. Long, pale fingers took up the lighter and Naruto was momentarily transfixed by the way they lit the flame to ignite his cigarette.

"I'm Naruto, by the way. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sasuke," said his companion-come-victim. He didn't offer a surname and Naruto wondered why, but didn't ask. After all, he had reasons for not being in Japan so it was entirely possible Sasuke had reasons for remaining slightly anonymous.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated softly, nodding at the bartender when the two beers were placed in front of them. Grabbing the neck and taking a swig Naruto stared up at the dodgy T.V Champoo had in his bar. "What were you doing walking right out in front of me?"

"I told you I tripped," Sasuke replied hotly, his dark hair covering the side of his face closest to Naruto.

"Make sure you wash those cuts when you get home," Naruto advised. "How long have you been in Thailand for?"

"Long enough," Sasuke muttered, taking a draw on his cigarette.

"Hmm, same. I hate this place."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "Really?" he asked, sounding sardonically amused. "And why do _you _hate it?"

"Seriously? This place is a shit hole," Naruto muttered. They were speaking Japanese, so he didn't expect their host could understand, but it didn't hurt to be careful and quiet. "You're Japanese I take it?"

"Yes, what gave it away," Sasuke replied sarcastically, though his question Naruto took as rhetoric. "If you hate it why don't you go back home?"

"Long story," Naruto sighed. He nudged Sasuke softly, his bare arm careful brushing against Sasuke's own. The feel of his warmth through his clothes made Naruto's fingers and toes tingle. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Sasuke heaved, pushing out the butt of his cigarette into a nearby ash tray. "Thanks for the death stick."

"You haven't touched your beer," Naruto motioned.

"Not old enough to drink," Sasuke said with a small laugh, swinging off the chair. He glanced at his watch and Naruto whistled through his teeth at the real Jaquet Droz that sat on the pale wrist.

"What, how old are you? You look like you're twelve."

"Nineteen."

"Get out, me too!" Naruto exclaimed, turning so that he was facing Sasuke. His legs sagged apart gently, his heels bouncing on the wooden bracket of his stool. "Where did you grow up in Japan?"

"Kanazawa," Sasuke replied, crossing his arms across his slender chest and cocking his head.

"Holy shit!" Naruto swore. "I grew up in Toyama, dude, that's like around the corner!"

Sasuke gave him a small half grin. "I suppose." His gaze moved beyond Naruto to over his shoulder and his expression moved into a frown. He moved closer and Naruto felt his pulse quicken as the aristocratic face pulled up near his ear. "There are some guys in the back, they keep looking over here. I think I should go." His warm breath stirred the hair around Naruto's ear and made him want to shiver.

Naruto pulled away and cast a glance over in the direction Sasuke had been looking. Sure enough a group of older men were sitting and glaring over at them.

"Ah," he sighed softly. "Probably shouldn't have spoken so loud." He gave Sasuke a small smile. "A lot of the older Thai hate us Japanese, you know. We'll be right, they'd never hurt us, I practically live here."

"Well, regardless, I need to go." He turned to leave but hesitated briefly. "Thanks again for the smoke."

"Wait," Naruto called, jumping up and following Sasuke who was already half way out the door. "Wait, can I get your number?"

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading up the alley back to the main road.

"So we can hang, or something?" Naruto replied as he pulled out his own phone. His mini Roy Mustang keychain swung as he pushed his phone in Sasuke's direction. "We can go to the movies and shit."

"What? And watch them in those awful unintelligible Thai dubs? No thanks." Sasuke kept walking and Naruto let him go.

Heaving a sigh he returned to the bar. He supposed he did hit the guy with his bike; maybe he was still pissed off about that?

Shame though, the blond thought to himself as he started on the beer he'd bought for Sasuke. It would have been nice to have at least one Japanese friend in this dump of a city.

**XXX**

"I'll pay only three hundred baht, no more!" the fat British woman was shouting, shaking her plump fingers in Naruto's face.

He forced back a rude retort and shook his head. "You pay six hundred, six hundred or you go home lady," he repeated in his pretend broken English for the fifth time. The bag she wanted was only worth about fifty, but he needed profit from somewhere.

"Fine, stupid Asian," she snapped, throwing her money down and taking the tacky looking Prada bag.

"Stupid woman, hope she chokes on her next Pepsi," his companion, Hom, spoke up. Naruto turned to look at her as she inspected her glittery nails in the fluorescent light.

"Well you know that people only come to Patpong for cheap bags or cheap watches," Naruto said, staring out at the passing crowds.

"Yeah, or cheap fucks," Hom said, pointing a two-inch long pink nail towards an older man and a very, _very_ young looking Thai girl.

Naruto scrunched up his face. It was so wrong what these men came here to do. People were so desperate here that they'd do anything to get money to feed their families, even if it meant young girls had to sell their bodies. Naruto shook his head sadly; nothing upset him more than knowing those women, or even young boys, had nowhere else to go but prostitution. Glancing at his watch he brightened slightly.

"I'm out, Hom," he said, "quitting time for me is one."

"Yeah, you whore," she said back. "Now I have to wait for Boss-man to come pick up all his shit." Her long, dark hair swung effortlessly as she stood on her feet and started tidying up their display.

"He'll be here in like an hour, I've been here since this afternoon."

Grabbing his wallet Naruto gave her a wave before heading off into the throng of people. From all directions he could hear the constant bickering and bartering that came with any marketplace. The drawled Thai-English always made him laugh, but he supposed he shouldn't be so bold, after all his English wasn't perfect either. He was all for going home for an early night when a familiar face caught him by surprise. There, only a few feet away, stood Sasuke. His face was clean of the dirt that coated it yesterday, and his dark hair was jammed in under a purple Lakers flat cap. Another pair of tight jeans adorned his hips and a loose fitted long grey shirt with a low collar sagged gently down one shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, quickly pushing towards the young male. "Wow, what are the odds?"

Sasuke looked startled, and uncomfortable almost at seeing him there. "Naruto," he said quickly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Working, what about you? Why would you come to this dump?" Naruto asked, gesturing around them.

Sasuke was silent, his dark eyes frozen. He'd lined his eyes with liner, and the effect made Naruto's stomach clench as the darkness drew his own eyes to stare wistfully into irises as black as night. At Sasuke's back a throbbing beat was leaking from the open door behind them. Glancing up Naruto noticed it was a strip club. Grabbing his elbow softly he guided them away from the front door and leant against the dirty white washed walls, posters for Muay Thai fighting littered the surface. The sound was still loud but at least the blond could hear himself think now.

"I was meeting someone," Sasuke told him, looking around in an almost frantic way. "You should probably go."

"What? Why?"

"My boss will get angry if he sees me talking to someone."

"What?" Naruto echoed, feeling a little foolish. "Why, what are you supposed to be doing?"

Sasuke sighed loudly, and as he moved to cross his arms Naruto caught himself thinking how _young_ Sasuke looked. "I just take people to choose the DVDs they want from our storage room out back."

"Serious? That's what you do?" Naruto laughed. "Man, I thought selling handbags to old bitches was bad enough."

"Naruto, you need to go," Sasuke repeated, giving him a firm look. "Look, zero-eight-five-nine-nine-four-three-eight, will that get you to go?"

"Zero-eight-what?"

"It's my number, take it and go."

Naruto felt his face crack into a grin. "Sweet! You want to hang out tomorrow? Are you off? I am!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said. He then pushed Naruto's chest lightly. "Go,idiot."

"Your number?" Naruto asked, quickly pulling out his cell.

"085-99438."

"Done," Naruto said, his thumb hitting the save key on his Samsung. "See you tomorrow."

"Whatever, bye."

Without another word Sasuke turned, and quickly moved into the crowd of people. Naruto watched him go with slight amusement. The guy was a little weird, but if his boss was a bit of a dick it would make sense he wouldn't want to be caught talking to his friends. This thought made Naruto's amusement grow. Maybe he could count Sasuke as a friend now, after all, they had plans for tomorrow.

**XXX**

Naruto forced himself to wait before texting Sasuke. He waited until eleven thirty before texting the brunet asking if he was free for lunch. The time waiting for his response was agony. Sitting cross legged at his little table Naruto bounced his foot as he watched a clock on the wall count by the minutes and seconds.

_Beep beep._

The response message made Naruto smile, and the terror he'd felt after sending his message ninety-two seconds before vanished as he read the response. Springing to his feet he was out the door and on his motorbike quicker than his kettle could finish boiling the water he'd started preparing for his green tea. Sasuke had said to meet him at one of the local shopping centres in town so he made his way there through the stifling heat, parked his bike and wandered in to the complex. He found Sasuke waiting by a clothes store, his stance casual as he leant against the wall and typed furiously into his phone.

Naruto stopped on seeing him, just so that he could watch him for a moment without Sasuke's awareness. His hair was styled into a parted fringe, the rest sitting messily at the back. His long sleeved blue shirt complimented the loose fitted tan jeans he wore. The material of his jeans bunched up around his ankles and his white Converse sneakers looked too clean for someone who lived in Bangkok. Though as he watched him Naruto couldn't help but think Sasuke looked … well, sad. He was texting still, his fingers stopping for a few moments before starting again. His eyes were glued to the screen of his flip phone. Naruto watched with a frown as Sasuke's shoulders seemed to slump before his lips mouthed a curse.

Choosing this moment Naruto jogged closer and called his name. The expression on Sasuke's face was gone in an instant as he looked up.

"You hungry?" he asked as Naruto was within ear shot.

"Always," Naruto replied. "What are we having? Are we eating here?"

Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder as he was still leant against the wall with the other. "There's a food court downstairs, if you want?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose at this. "No way." He looked around and pondered, his eyes lighting up when he thought of something. "Feel like going for a ride?"

Sasuke stoop upright and raised an eyebrow. "A ride? On that death-mobile you call a motorbike?"

"It's not a death-mobile," Naruto reprimanded. "And I know a great place about ten minutes from here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. But try not hit anyone this time."

Naruto ignored the comment and instead grabbed Sasuke's wrist, guiding the male through the crowds of people back down to his bike. They got on and Naruto headed off to the location, one of which he was keeping secret despite Sasuke's insistence that he tell him. Naruto could feel Sasuke's legs against his own, and the feeling was causing blood to rush from his head to … other areas that weren't necessarily required for driving.

At a sudden stop due to a toktok cutting them off Naruto felt Sasuke jerk uncomfortably against him. Turning slightly Naruto shook his head. "You can hold onto me, dude," he informed him. "I don't mind. It's safer than holding onto the seat."

Sasuke reply was quiet. "No thanks, I am fine."

Naruto rolled his eyes but when it happened again and Sasuke was lurched almost sideways Naruto took the first moment he was stopped to grab Sasuke's hands and placed them on his waist.

"Just hold on to me, okay? I don't want you falling off."

Pale hands hesitated before clutching Naruto's waist lightly. The feeling made Naruto nod his head in approval. As soon as they arrived at their destination though the hands were gone and Sasuke was off, his eyes reading the sign sitting above the shop front.

"Ramen? Seriously?"

"Ramen! Best food to ever come out of Japan," Naruto told him. "Guy here is Japanese too, makes it just like home."

Naruto pushed aside the plastic fly catchers and walked in, calling out a cheery hello to the owner. "Two Fukuoka style pork ramen, grandpa," he ordered.

The old man smiled and told them to take a seat. Turning to Sasuke Naruto handed over a pair of chopsticks and accepted the cups of warm green tea offered by the owner's wife.

"Fukuoka style?"

"Don't tell me you've not heard of Ramen Stadium," Naruto asked, sounding appalled. "Sasuke, how can you call yourself Japanese?"

Sasuke bristled at this. "I've never been to Fukuoka, so no, I've not heard of it."

"You're missing out," Naruto sighed. "I used to get to travel all the time for work, so I saw quite a bit and got to try ramen from lots of different cities. It's different in each area of Japan, do you know that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Can't say I do." He was silent before he cocked his head. "What did you do over there? You're only nineteen now, you couldn't have been working in anything too serious."

"I delivered parcels," Naruto said. "Most required hand delivery so I was sent everywhere doing that."

Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat. "Interesting. Sounds dodgy."

"I won't lie and say it wasn't," Naruto replied, his eyes looking down at the pinkie he almost lost after messing up a delivery. "But I got to travel, and I loved that." He waited until the now ready bowls of ramen were placed in front of him before muttering 'thanks' for his meal and diving in. "So, what did you do in Japan?"

"Went to school," Sasuke replied, chopstick poking the ingredients in his bowl as if he half expected them to come to life. "Got moved out here just after I finished."

"Serious? I didn't even finish school. I left when I was sixteen, been here ever since. Hate it, but can't get my lazy ass in enough order to leave." Naruto swallowed a mouth before poking his sticks in Sasuke's direction. "Got moved out here, hey? Why's that?"

Sasuke took a tentative mouthful and chewed it slowly, his dark eyes focused straight ahead. "It's none of your business."

The reply was blunt, curt, and took Naruto aback. "I'm only trying to get to know you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, turning his head and giving Naruto a glower. "Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because you're my age, you're Japanese, you seem cool, fuck, do I need a reason?" Naruto demanded, getting defensive. "What are the odds of two Japanese nineteen year olds, both of whom aren't going back home anytime soon, meeting in a shit city due to a freak accident? I think we were meant to meet and become friends."

"Ha," Sasuke scoffed, hanging his head back slightly. "You're amusing, Naruto, if nothing else."

Naruto clenched his fist. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Nothing, idiot, I was trying to compliment you."

"Well you don't do it and shove a knife in my back after," Naruto told him, angrily picking up another mouthful of ramen.

They ate in silence until both bowls were drained and empty. Naruto paid their bill and they moved outside. Glancing at his watch Naruto saw it was only two in the afternoon. He had all day off as he was working from nine in the morning til midnight tomorrow, so he'd negotiated some free time today.

"Feel like playing pachinko?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Pachinko, really?" Sasuke asked, but he smiled back. "What is this, an all-Japanese influenced date or something, Naruto?"

Naruto's heart fluttered at the word 'date', but at the way Sasuke was acting he assumed it was a slip of the tongue. Telling the brunet to shut up and hop on his bike they took off, and arrived at a large arcade across the other side of the city. The owner was Thai, but they had two pachinko machines at the very back so Sasuke and he rotated their time between them, some shooting and driving games, and then Naruto even showed off his skills at Dance, Dance, Revolution.

It was nine at night before they emerged, both breathless from laughing at Naruto's last try at 'whack-a-mole'.

"Fuck, I should go," Sasuke said, looking at his watch.

"Thought you were off today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I," Sasuke replied distractedly as he was texting quickly on his phone.

Naruto watched him for a moment before his own phone went off. Turning it on he saw a text from his own boss. "Aw shit," he sighed, scrolling through the message.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up and noticed his phone was gone and his hands were buried in his pockets.

"Nah, but I have to go down to Pattaya tomorrow to work a stall, the girl down there apparently broke her ankle and won't be able to."

"Ah, Pattaya," Sasuke said. "Interesting place."

"You're telling me," Naruto replied dryly, texting back that it was fine and he'd go down in the morning. Then an idea struck him. "Sasuke!" he said suddenly. "Want to come? I'll leave in the morning, Pattaya is only an hour and a bit away. You can come hang out with me for the day and when I'm on break we can go chill out somewhere?"

Sasuke moved on his feet and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm busy tomorrow."

Naruto ignored the sinking feeling in his chest and gave Sasuke a bright smile. "Of course. Well, let's get you home."

When they jumped on the bike and Naruto asked for Sasuke's home address he was surprised when the teen told him to drop him off just at a nearby MRT station.

"I live on the other side of town," Sasuke said, shrugging against Naruto's back. "I don't want to bother you with driving all that way."

Deciding to drop it and be happy with the slight touch of Sasuke's hands against his waist Naruto did as he as bid. When Sasuke got off at the station he paused on the curb and gave Naruto a guarded look.

"Enjoy Pattaya tomorrow, I'm sure someone like you will find lots of things to do there."

Naruto crossed his arms and gave Sasuke a quizzical look. "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke shrugged, his dark bangs falling and covering his eyes as he looked down at his white shoes. "Nothing I guess, I just know what people go to Pattaya for."

"Sasuke, I'm fucking selling fake bags and watches to Brits and Aussie's," Naruto told him. "Why would you care, anyway?"

"I don't" Sasuke shot back angrily, raising his head. Naruto could have sworn a light blush dusted his cheeks, but under the stark lighting it was hard to tell.

"Then fine," Naruto replied in annoyance. He kicked his motorbike into gear and gave his friend a small wave. "See you round, Sasuke."

As he drove home with his fingers clenched tightly around his handle bars Naruto tried to nut out why Sasuke's comment had made him so angry. Why did the little brat care what he was doing down there? He'd invited him to come down because he hated Pattaya more than any other place in Thailand.

_Fucking Japanese_, he thought to himself. If only they stayed in Japan and stopped complicating up his life.

**XXX**

Naruto's alarm went off the next morning at the un-Godly hour of seven AM. Grumbling to himself Naruto shut it off and wandered into his tiny bathroom to take a leak and brush his teeth. It wasn't until after he'd had a breakfast of instant noodles, shrugged on his rumpled orange shirt and dark 3/4s before he noticed his phone's light was flashing merrily. Picking it up he was surprised to see four messages from Sasuke waiting to be read.

He opened the first one and checked the time stamp. "Five in the morning, what the hell," he mumbled as he read Sasuke's lame ass excuse of an apology.

Opening the second, third and fourth revealed the teen had had a change of heart about Pattaya and was currently hanging out near Chinatown waiting for Naruto to pick him up on his way through. Texting a quick reply back that he'd be there soon Naruto locked up and headed out.

Sasuke was waiting for him on one of the curbs dressed in, what Naruto dubbed 'customary Sasuke fashion', which was jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The cap was back but he'd pushed it low against his neck so the flat brim stuck up at a thirty degree angle. He nodded briefly at Naruto before climbing on behind him, his hands holding Naruto's waist lightly. The drive down to the coastal town was picturesque and even though they couldn't talk much Naruto enjoyed the quiet company of his companion. After they left the outskirts of the city the smog lifted and clouded skies gave way to impossible blue with white puffy clouds dotting the horizon. The breeze that whistled past them was comfortably warm and Naruto was glad of the chance to breathe without having to worry about his mask. When they arrived in Pattaya they were overrun with tourists, traffic and noise. They remained silent as Naruto found where they needed to go and parked his bike. Moving through the crowds Naruto found the spot for the market stall he was manning for the day and quickly conversed with the girl waiting there.

Turning back to Sasuke to let him know the plan for the day he was surprised that his cap was now pulled low over his face, his fringe moved into such a way that it covered most of Sasuke's features completely.

"You right there, 007?" he joked, bumping Sasuke's shoulder with his fist lightly.

"Shut up," was the grumpy reply so Naruto just shook his head and laughed. The guy was pale as shit, he probably didn't want to get sunburnt now that they were away from the heady pollution.

"Sasuke, you PMS more than my damn land lady," Naruto laughed. "Come on, we're here for the day." He plonked himself down in one of the chairs and Sasuke followed suit. "Where do you sell your DVDs mainly?" Naruto asked conversationally.

"What?" Sasuke responded. He'd sunk low in the chair and popped his collar. Naruto frowned; they were under cover so there was really no chance of getting sunburnt.

"Your job?"

"Naruto, it's none of your business."

Naruto blinked before exploding into a fiery retort. "What the fuck, man! You are so hot and cold. Just the other day you told me you sold fucking DVDs? And now I can't ask about it?"

Passers-by looked over in surprise, though judging by their looks Naruto doubted any of them understood a word he said. Sasuke was looking at him in surprise, the eye Naruto could see was wide with understanding.

"OH, sorry." He turned and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Sorry, I don't like talking about myself."

"OH, I didn't notice that," Naruto told him sarcastically to which Sasuke shot him a weak glare.

The rest of the day passed without event. Naruto, and Sasuke chipped in too, sold as many bags as he could and at twelve when their replacement came Naruto handed over the cash and together he and Sasuke wandered into the thrum of people.

"I've organised a place for us to stay further out," he said. "It's really nice, beautiful location. This guy built this little shack on an isolated part of the beach so there's no tourists and pretty much no locals either."

"Sounds good," Sasuke told him.

He still had his collar popped up and hat pulled low. Naruto shrugged it off as a nuance of Sasuke's he was still yet to learn. Despite their frequent hang outs recently he still didn't really know the guy from a bar of soap. As they started leaving the crowds he noticed the tension in Sasuke's shoulders lessen, and his pace became more casual. Mentally Naruto wondered if he was scared of crowds.

Then someone shouted at them in Thai. Naruto ignored it at first but an older Thai man came rushing over and tried to grab Sasuke's arm.

"Sin? What are you doing down here? I thought you said you were not coming back down to Pattaya?"

Naruto stopped in surprise. Did this guy know Sasuke? But he was calling him another name? Sin? It was a semi-popular Thai name but certainly not Sasuke's. Sasuke had shaken off the hand and kept walking, in fact his pace had quickened in a way that made Naruto think he _did_ know this guy.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked in Thai politely. The man gave him a foul look and spat at his feet.

"You his pimp or something? Fuck off."

"What the fuck?" Naruto demanded. Switching back to Japanese he muttered to his companion. "Sasuke, do you know this guy?"

But Sasuke was gone and despite Naruto craning his neck to see him he couldn't. Naruto turned to question the man who had grabbed him but he too was gone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto spat, storming off to look for Sasuke.

The next thirty minutes of his night were spent fruitlessly, until he went back to his motorbike and found Sasuke leaning against it without a care in the world. Naruto couldn't speak, instead he stormed over, grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and threw him away from the bike.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" he demanded, eyes seeing red as Sasuke stumbled and turned in anger.

"I don't fucking know! The guy just grabbed me and started babbling in some language I can't even understand!" Sasuke spat. "You can't just fucking grab my shirt like that you asshole!"

Naruto advanced on him, ready to punch his perfect porcelain face. "Not the guy, you idiot! You just left me! I have spent the last half hour trying to find your lily ass and you're sitting here acting like nothing's wrong!"

"Well excuse me for getting startled at some stranger yelling at me!" Sasuke snapped, moving forward and getting up in Naruto's face. "You going to hit me, Naruto? Is that going to fix your attitude?"

Naruto didn't hesitate. His fist flew and hit Sasuke across the cheek. Sasuke exclaimed in pain and fell to the ground. "Come on get up," Naruto growled, "that wouldn't have hurt." He hadn't punched him hard, just enough to show Sasuke he was mad.

But when Sasuke looked at him from his position crouched on the floor Naruto felt his anger ebb instantly. His hat had come off in his fall and his hair hung loosely around his face. His facial expression looked so afraid of another hit that he almost seemed to tremble.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Sasuke, I am so sorry." He leant down to help him up, ignoring the way Sasuke flinched. "I was just so angry and worried, that guy seemed really mad."

"Well how was I to know that?" Sasuke snapped back, pulling away from Naruto's touch and brushing his clothes free of dirt.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, offering Sasuke a bow to show how serious he really was. "I shouldn't have touched you."

"No, you fucking shouldn't have."

They stood there in an awkward silence, both unsure of what to do or say next. Naruto rubbed his stomach absently. The growling of the muscle made him crack a smile and the tension broke slightly.

"Look, I'm starving. Thapthim has fresh ingredients in his house so I can whip us up a Pad Thai when we get there?"

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, though he didn't sound keen.

Naruto nodded and they drove down the still busy roads in silence. With dismay Naruto realised Sasuke no longer held on to his waist and instead kept his fingers wrapped firmly around the seat below him. Thapthim's house was lit up when they arrived, though the host was nowhere to be found. Naruto didn't worry though, he'd known the guy for ages and knew he was prone to disappear for days on end. He let himself in with a key and gestured for Sasuke to sit down on the worn couch.

"I'll cook dinner and we can go eat it on the beach," he said, pulling out food from the small cupboard and fridge.

Sasuke didn't say a word and instead pulled a chair up and watched Naruto as he worked. The meal was small, Naruto barely making enough to feed the two of them, and once it was done he threw the Pad Thai into a bowl and together they moved out to sit on the beach. The moon was out and almost full, so it bathed the quaint shack and the sand in a pearlescent glow.

As they ate Naruto thought about what had happened earlier. He and Sasuke had had more fights in their few days of knowing each other than Naruto had had with most of his friends in their entire friendship. He was told he was an easy going guy, he knew it himself, but something about Sasuke just rubbed him in a way he needed to react to. And sure, there were other spots he wanted Sasuke to rub too but he didn't think that was ever going to be on the cards. It made him sigh in disappointment.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked in between mouthfuls.

"Nah," Naruto replied, "just thinking." The question did bring him to a thought though. "Wait, earlier, you said you didn't understand that guy?"

"What of it?" The tone was tight.

"You've lived in Thailand for how long but you don't speak the language?"

"I know enough," Sasuke said defensively. "I've noticed you seem to be fluent."

"Languages were always my strong point," Naruto said proudly, pointing to his chest with a thumb. "How do you get around then?"

"I manage," was the curt response.

Naruto nodded and kept eating. "I guess in your line of work you deal mainly with tourists anyway, so not a lot of Thai used there."

"You have no idea," Sasuke responded wryly, bringing a heaped chopstick full of food to his mouth.

When their meal was finished he took Sasuke's bowl and they headed inside.

"There's two beds, so you take one and I'll have the other," Naruto advised.

His plan was short lived though when they entered the house only to find Thapthim had returned home and was now lying face down, passed out and naked in his bedroom.

"Well, this certainly changes things," Sasuke commented dryly after Naruto carefully closed the door on his unconscious friend.

"Shit, he told me he wouldn't be home tonight," Naruto sighed. Turning to view the spare mattress the friendly Thai had laid out for him in the cramped spare room showed it to be a standard queen bed. "You mind sharing?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke. His heart stopped as he waited for the brunet to respond.

"Fine, but I get the left hand side."

"Deal, you ready for bed now then? I'm stuffed." Naruto let out a sigh and collapsed onto the mattress. There was no bed frame, but Naruto didn't mind sleeping low to the ground. At his place he slept on a futon so it almost felt like home. "I can't believe how hot it is," he complained, wiping his forehead.

Sasuke grunted his reply but pulled a blanket off the floor to wrap over him.

"Aren't you going to get hot? You've left your jeans and shirt on?" Naruto asked, baffled. As he did so he started pulling his shirt off, bare tan skin jumping as his muscles moved to complete the action.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said, turning on his side to fall asleep. "Night, Naruto."

"Night, Sasuke," Naruto said back, hitting the lights and climbing back onto the mattress. He lay there in silence, on his side and watching Sasuke's still figure in the half-light. He knew he'd eventually fall asleep, but until then as far as he was concerned he had the best view in the world.

**XXX**

Hot. It was hot. Fucking Thailand was always so damn hot! Naruto opened an eye groggily, his brain catching up as he remembered staying down in Pattaya and coming with Sasuke. Sasuke! That's when Naruto felt the warm presence of the body beside him. The feeling of an arm resting against his waist and stomach quickly shot through to his brain. Flexing his hand slightly revealed he was holding another hand, the other being Sasuke's. Fireworks went off in his chest and a smile broke his face in two. Closing his eyes and shifting slightly Naruto let himself sink into the feeling of the warm body pressed against his. For the first time in forever he was finally pleased to be overly hot in Thailand.

It only took another few minutes before Sasuke woke, his hand let go of Naruto's and his body and arm quickly left Naruto's touch. Using that moment Naruto let out a fake groan and stretched.

"You awake?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Sasuke said softly.

Sitting upright Naruto shot him a smile, the smile widening when he saw the way Sasuke's hair had flattened against his face.

"I'm going down to the beach, want to come?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied, throwing off the sheet and following Naruto down to the sand and water.

The true heat of the day hit them as soon as they left the shade of the house, but the weather was glorious. The sky couldn't have been bluer and the sun was blazing merrily. Jogging to the water Naruto waded in until the bottoms of his pants got wet. He was shirtless so without a second thought he dived into the waves. The feeling of the cold water hitting his bare skin was phenomenal. The heat of the day left him and when he came back up for air Naruto shook his head like a dog.

"Come in," he told Sasuke, kicking out further into the ocean. "It's amazing."

"I'm fine here," Sasuke replied, keeping his distance from the water as it lapped the sand.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be such a girl," Naruto teased, flicking water in his direction with a hand.

"No."

"Pussy!" Naruto laughed, moving back to shore. As he got out he noticed Sasuke watching him warily, so it didn't surprise him when he made to grab him and the teen jerked out of his way.

"Don't, Naruto," Sasuke ordered, twisting out of the way of Naruto's reach.

Naruto made to grab him again, fainted as Sasuke moved and succeeded in catching his waist and pulling him to the water.

"Come on baby," he crooned. "Just put your toe in."

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke cried out, sounding panicked.

Naruto stopped, the fun gone. Still holding Sasuke's waist he looked at him closely, his reflection clear in the black depths of Sasuke's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke stuttered, "but I don't like swimming."

Naruto nodded and released him, acutely aware that there was so much he didn't know about Sasuke. Looking down at his pants he saw they'd almost dried already. A combination of the light material and hot day made the process a lot quicker than average.

"Well I suppose we better get back to Bangkok," he said, moving to go inside.

Thapthim had gone, his bedroom door lay open and empty. Locking up behind them Naruto and Sasuke left the house and started back to the capital. They didn't go straight back though, instead they ended up spending the day trekking through the countryside, taking the scenic routes where ever possible and spending time in each other's company. The whole day Sasuke clutched tight to Naruto's waist, and a few times his hands let themselves lower to hold onto his legs. The touch drove Naruto insane, and more than a few times did the blond worry he'd lose control of his vehicle. They had dinner on the outskirts of Bangkok and by the time they pulled up in front of Naruto's place the sun was almost gone and it left the sky in a riot of pinks, oranges, yellows and purples.

As they walked down the alley to get to Naruto's place the blond stopped, his body tense with concern. Turning to Sasuke he surveyed the calm features in the evening light.

"Sasuke, I don't have much money," he started. "And I live in a shithole. So, when you see my place I hope you won't judge me for it."

Sasuke frowned. "Why would I?"

"Because you dress in the finest clothes I've ever seen. Your watch from the other night alone is worth a thousand times of what my place is worth." Naruto paused, embarrassed he had to say this. "Don't hate me for my lifestyle." He didn't just mean his house either, he hoped when the time came that Sasuke found out he was gay that he wouldn't abandoned Naruto like so many others.

"I could never hate anything you do," Sasuke admitted. As soon as the words came out he looked surprised and then ducked his head to the left so that their eye contact was broken.

When they arrived at Naruto's dodgy front door Sasuke said nothing, it wasn't until Naruto pushed it open and revealed the tiny living room bathed in the last rays of light that Sasuke did speak.

"Wow, Naruto, this is … this is perfect."

The room was small, it could barely fit a king mattress with space either side, but Naruto had laid tatami mats on the floors, his small table and cushions were typical Japanese style and he even had a small shrine set up in one corner of the room. Sasuke moved in deeper and Naruto watched as he took it all in. He moved over to the far wall and pulled aside the curtain, revealing the Chao Praya River at their doorstep. The tiny little balcony had just enough space for Naruto to sit and dangle his feet over the side. Turning back Naruto watched Sasuke take in the small TV and the small kitchen.

"It's not Japan, but it's kinda' close," Naruto said, self-conscious.

Sasuke didn't say a word and instead looked into the adjoining room. "You have a futon!" he exclaimed, walking in and looking at it in shock.

Naruto followed. "I never pack it up, too lazy, so it just stays out. I don't really need the space for anything else."

This room was smaller than the other, but it was big enough for his futon and the small table in the corner. His bathroom sat against the opposite side to the water, and his tiny closet sat beside that. Without asking permission Sasuke sat on the futon, his eyes dark as he felt the mattress with his hands.

"I need one of these, I just have a stupid bed," he said.

Naruto sat beside him, close enough that his warmth sunk in but far away enough that they didn't touch. His body was on fire though, Sasuke's immediate acceptance of his home made his pulse race and his brain lose focus.

"I had it sent from Japan, a last ditch favour from an old friend," he told Sasuke.

"I will need to do the same," Sasuke commented, turning his head to face Naruto.

The blond looked over, insanely aware of how close they were. He was so close to Sasuke, so close. "Yeah, maybe you should," Naruto replied, almost flinching at the huskiness in his voice.

If Sasuke noticed he didn't say anything, nor did he move. "I've really had fun these last few days," he said.

"Me too."

He looked down suddenly before looking up again. "Thank you, for being a … friend. I don't really have any and I am glad you bothered me for my number."

Naruto smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto, at your service," he laughed and moved ever so closer.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke repeated, tasting the words on his tongue. "The coolest Japanese living in Thailand that I know."

Naruto scoffed under his breath. "You're making shit up now."

"Never," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto could have sworn he leant closer, his eyes wide and sinful.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer. His ears were buzzing from being so close to Sasuke, his body was on fire and his dick was throbbing with such intensity that he was sure that soon enough it'd grow legs and run off on its own accord.

So he leant forward and kissed Sasuke.

It wasn't a hard kiss, it wasn't even a soft kiss, it was just a firm press of his lips against Sasuke's, his own moving slightly to create just enough friction. But Sasuke wasn't responding, so Naruto pulled back and quailed at what he saw. Sasuke's eyes were flat. They were no longer full of life or promise. They were flat like Naruto had just told him the worst news imaginable. And Naruto didn't understand, all he had done was kiss him?

"Sasu-"

"Don't say anything," Sasuke hissed, eyes still flat but tone deadly furious. "I can't believe it."

"Be-believe what?" Naruto asked, concerned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I – I just feel something for you that I can't de-"

"Oh save me your pick up line, _Naruto_," Sasuke spat. He stood suddenly, his fists clenched by his side. "I thought we were friends, and yet you just wanted to bring me here so you could fuck me."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Naruto cried, jumping to his feet. "I just kissed you! I never said anything about sex!"

"Sure, because kissing me on your bed doesn't initiate sex," Sasuke hissed.

"No, it doesn't always!" Naruto said. "I am sorry, Sasuke, I should have asked or – or waited or done something, but I can't think right around you. You make me crazy and I ju-"

"Spare me," Sasuke interrupted. "Leave me alone, Naruto."

He pushed past the blond to leave, his fists still clenched by his side. "Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called, grabbing his wrist.

Sasuke's fist came out of nowhere and it sent Naruto stumbling backwards.

"Fuck!" he cried out, holding a hand to his eye and looking up at Sasuke in bewilderment.

"Don't _ever_ contact me again," Sasuke ordered, standing in the small doorway and cutting an imposing figure. "Or so help me you will rue the day we ever met."

And then he was gone. Naruto sunk to his knees and stared at the empty space for what felt like hours. What had he done wrong? It was just a kiss, nothing more. He hadn't even used tongue. What was Sasuke's problem? Falling onto his bed Naruto forced the tears that wanted to spill from coming. What the _fuck_ had just happened?

**XXX**

Pain. Everything was painful. The chirping of his alarm woke Naruto up but his body couldn't move. His heart ached, his body ached. He silenced the alarm and rolled over to his side. Picking up his phone he looked at the screen hopefully. No messages, and no missed calls. Swallowing softly Naruto opened his contact menu and pressed 'call' beside Sasuke's name. Pressing it to his ear he waited with baited breath. It started ringing, and kept ringing until eventually it beeped and hung up. Swallowing Naruto tried again. This time after three rings an operator informed him the number was engaged and he was hung up on.

He texted Sasuke an apology, making it as formal as he could. But there was no response. He called a few more times, each time the phone would ring before the operator would advise the phone was engaged. By midday he had called ten times and texted eight messages.

By one in the afternoon when he called the phone said it was off. He tried again at four and the same message was delivered.

Naruto wanted to die. He didn't know where Sasuke lived; he didn't even know where he worked. He'd only ever seen him in Patpong once and he didn't think it was his regular work place. He stayed in bed all day, not even giving into the hunger pains that cramped his gut. He ignored his boss when he called, he ignored Hom when she text asking where he was. Guilt plagued his mind; guilt and regret. He could never take back what he did now. And all he had done was fucking _kiss _him.

When the next day rolled around so did Naruto's boss. He gave the blond a lecture that could have turned anyone's hair grey and advised if Naruto didn't go to work he'd be breaking his thumbs and firing him. Not wanting to deal with more pain Naruto grabbed his stuff that afternoon and worked at the markets.

Sasuke's phone was still switched off.

The week progressed with agonizing slowness. When the weekend came Naruto didn't even realise, all the days were blurring into one long, tortuous experience. Sick of making a fool of himself Naruto threw his phone away, taking only the numbers he needed and grabbed the cheapest phone he could find. He no longer had Sasuke's number so he could no longer call him. The brunet hadn't bothered to return one text or phone call and after a fortnight Naruto decided it was time to get over it.

Work began to bore him. He'd always had fun with Hom, but now the slight enjoyment was gone. He bartered with customers with little enthusiasm, sometimes not even trying and letting items go at a quarter of the price he should have sold them for.

It was another typical night when the game changed again. Naruto was in his own world staring up at the fluorescent lights that lit up Patpong when a dark voice interrupted him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't believe it when he lowered his head and looked across at the aristocratic features of Sasuke. The guy was perfect with his jet black hair falling at jagged angles across his dark kohl lined eyes. Pink, pouty lips remained still as Sasuke waited for Naruto to acknowledge him. He couldn't speak for a long time, his mind and heart warring over what to do.

"Sasuke," he eventually said, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

Sasuke faltered before speaking. "Look, what happened the other night, I'm so-"

"Other night? Do you not experience time like the rest of us?" Naruto interrupted curtly. "It's been two weeks."

"Right," Sasuke said, looking abashed. "I'm sorry. I over reacted. I – I am not used to that stuff and I ju-"

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto said firmly. "I don't care what excuse you've managed to think up, but I'm not interested, okay?"

Sasuke looked hurt, but Naruto didn't care. He'd stupidly allowed himself to fall for this guy and it had exploded in his face.

"I'm sorry," the brunet tried again. "I tried calling but it said your phone was disconnected."

Naruto nodded. "I got a new number."

"Oh, okay."

They stood there in silence before Naruto shook his head. "See you round, Sasuke." With that he turned and ducked out under the back sheet, not caring he was leaving his stall unattended.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke begged, running after him.

Naruto ignored him, moving past people and down to the alley where he parked his bike. He had to get out. All that time he thought he'd been getting over Sasuke and this was proving to be no help at all. He couldn't even believe he felt this way after such a short time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, and Naruto felt himself get pushed into the dirty alley wall.

He barely had time to respond before Sasuke's body and lips were clashing against his own. The feeling was electric, and it shot through to his toes and fingers with such intensity that Naruto thought he'd stuck a knife into a socket. He moved his palms to clasp Sasuke's face and groaned when the male in his hands ground himself hard against him. The feeling of Sasuke's erection pressing against his own was sinful, and Naruto wanted to cum in his pants right there and then.

"Stop," Naruto muttered, pushing Sasuke's face away just enough so that he could whisper against his mouth.

His blue eyes took in Sasuke's dark ones, and unlike last time when they were dull, this time they were full of life and promise. It made his heart ache.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered and kissed him briefly. "Take me back to your place."

Naruto's cock jerked in his pants. Well, that's how it felt with how strong his body reacted to the whispered demand. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto once more, his hands grabbing his hips and keeping him steady.

"I'm at work," Naruto groaned, leaning his head back onto the brickwork and revelling in the friction.

"Then hurry up and finish," Sasuke told him, pulling away and taking a step back. "I will wait for you."

Naruto observed him with hooded eyes, his heart beat erratic as he tried to force himself to be calm. Their eye contact didn't break until Naruto opened his mouth to say, "No."

Sasuke looked shocked. His mouth opened in surprise and his eyes widened, almost as if he'd never been turned down before. Although as Naruto looked at him he wondered if there was anyone alive stupid enough to turn down Sasuke? Apart from him, of course.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to, don't get me wrong."

Sasuke quickly sidled up to him, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear as he spoke. "I'll let you do _anything_ to me."

At this Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and pushed him away, much to the surprise of the dark haired male. "No," Naruto said firmly. "You can't storm out of my house after I kiss you, ignore me for weeks and then turn up here and want to fuck." He let go of Sasuke's arms and gave him a soft smile. "I don't just want to fuck you, Sasuke, I want to spend time with you."

Sasuke didn't reply, his expression was dark as he contemplated what Naruto had said. "You – you want to just keep hanging out?" he eventually asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah, I do," Naruto admitted.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, sounding angry. "Why would you want to just _hang_ when we could be fucking? Isn't that what guys are supposed to do?"

"Maybe I am not like other guys, Sasuke," Naruto reprimanded softly. "I don't get you, I kiss you and you run like I've tried to murder you or something. And now you come here and you want to fuck?"

Sasuke shrugged and turned away, his hands tucking themselves into his long sleeved shirt. "I didn't feel like it then, but I do now."

Naruto shook his head in annoyance. "That's not an answer."

At this Sasuke gave him a look that Naruto couldn't even describe. His eyes seemed to widen and his bottom lip pouted seductively. "But I'll let you put it anywhere?" It was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen a person do.

Naruto stared at the brunet in shock. "Sasuke," he started, his mouth dry, "you can't just say stuff like that."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, sounding like a spoilt kid. He even moved like he was about to stamp his foot.

"It's not … right," Naruto said. "If you were my boyfriend then yeah it would be hot as fuck, but we barely know each other." Naruto shook his head. "It makes you sound like a cheap whore."

The look on Sasuke's face made Naruto regret everything he'd just said. He was meant to be winning Sasuke over, not insulting him.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke demanded hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," Naruto pleaded, holding up his hands in defence. "I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean you. You don't sound like _that_, I just mean that it's hot as, and it's turning me on, but I want to get to know you before we sleep together." Naruto paused and watched as Sasuke's expression calmed. "Is that okay?"

Sasuke shrugged and pulled out his phone. "Here," he said pushing it into Naruto's hands. "Give me your new number."

So with a smile Naruto did.

**XXX**

"How can you even consider Tokyo Drift a good movie?" Sasuke demanded, throwing his wallet onto Naruto's table and turning with crossed arms. "It's awful, and they make us Japanese look stupid."

"It's awesome!" Naruto argued. "The cars, the plot, everything! It's just so cool."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke decided, nodding as if he'd solved a crime. "An idiot through and through."

"Whatever!" Naruto laughed, filling his kettle with water and turning on his stove. They'd just come back from watching the latest Fast and Furious movie – thankfully the cinema had had Japanese dubbed versions playing – and had begun a heated discussion over which one was best.

"The first is by far the best," Sasuke added, not wanting to let the argument go.

He sat down on Naruto's cushions and waited patiently as Naruto poured them a green tea and took a seat beside him. They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks and today they'd actually held hands. Naruto ducked his head to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. He felt like he was a stupid school kid with a crush, but there was just something about Sasuke that sent his knees weak and his heart fluttering. Sitting close enough so that their elbows brushed they drank their tea in silence, the only noise being that of the outside world filtering in through Naruto's dodgy doors.

"So, am I taking you home tonight?" Naruto asked. A few times the brunet had been over and found his own way home. Others he asked Naruto for a lift to a local MRT and gone from there. "You've been to mine plenty but I've never seen yours."

"Why do you need to?" Sasuke asked, slightly defensive. "It's a shithole."

"So's mine," Naruto reminded him, looking around.

"It's perfect," Sasuke whispered, causing Naruto to look at him.

Still holding his tea in his hands Naruto took a gamble, leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke reciprocated easily, his mouth pressing tightly against Naruto's as their lips opened and their tongues clashed. Naruto let out a soft groan and pulled away.

"Sasuke," he breathed heavily, eyes half-hooded. "If you keep doing that I won't want to stop."

"Who says I want you to stop?" Sasuke asked, voice just as husky.

Naruto smiled and turned to take a sip of his tea, the bitter flavour washing away Sasuke's intoxicating taste. As much as he wanted to he was still afraid of seeing that dead look in Sasuke's eyes again. He didn't want to be above him, ready to give him all he was worth and see that look facing him. Besides, any moment now Sasuke would check his phone and say it was time to go. No use starting something they couldn't finish.

"Soon," Naruto promised, planting a chaste kiss on the corner of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled away, seemingly angry, but Naruto concluded it was for the best. "So," he started, stopping to clear his voice. "Want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Actually, I was going to see if I could crash here tonight?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Naruto jerked and turned in surprise. He'd offered in the past but Sasuke always declined. A grin broke over his face. "Sure, you're always welcome."

Sasuke smiled at him, it was a half-smile that Naruto had grown to love. "Well, I'm pretty beat. Okay if I go to bed?" He drained the last of his tea and looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto swallowed and quickly drained his own. "Sure," he said. "Make yourself at home."

Sasuke nodded and stood, grabbing both their empty cups to put in the sink. He gave Naruto a 'come hither' stare as he slunk into the bedroom. Naruto followed, his groin beginning to pulse with anticipation. He rose and followed Sasuke, pulling off his shirt as he did so. Sasuke was climbing under the blanket fully clothed, despite Naruto's raised brows. Shaking his head softly Naruto shucked off his pants to reveal plain orange boxers below and climbed in with him. The warmth from Sasuke's body hit him instantly and it made him almost drowsy with content.

"Hey," Sasuke said as Naruto switched off the light. "You don't have any photos in your house."

An outside street light filtered in through the small window above the bed, and the light from the outside city lights reflecting on the river danced on Naruto's peeling ceiling. Naruto watched the lights a moment before answering.

"What should I have photos of?"

"Family."

Naruto sighed. "I don't really have a family," he said.

"Everyone has family," Sasuke spoke up from beside him. They weren't touching, both teens laying straight and staring up at the roof. "Some people like to talk about theirs, and others don't."

"I don't have a family," Naruto repeated. "Any family I did have are dead. I'm alone."

Sasuke shifted at this, his body making the cover pull. "Really. That makes two of us."

Naruto's head whipped to face him, his eyes able to make out Sasuke's profile in the semi-darkness. "Truly? Your parents are dead?"

Sasuke's face nodded in the gloom. "Yeah, I don't have a family either."

They both lay there in silence, Sasuke turning his head to survey Naruto. "You never cease to amaze me," Naruto whispered.

"What's so amazing about having a dead family?" Sasuke asked in a whisper also.

"We are just so alike, it's hard to believe."

"On the surface maybe."

"Not just on the surface," Naruto argued. "We're soul mates, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto, you don't know the first thing about me."

"I know plenty," Naruto growled.

"No, you don't. You don't know a single thing that's running through my mind," Sasuke told him despairingly, his voice seeming to shudder under the weight of the meaning behind the words.

"Yeah? Like what? What's one thing that you're thinking about right now?" Naruto challenged.

Sasuke was quiet before taking in an audible breath. "I'm struggling to understand why I am with the only person in the entire world who cares about me, and in turn the only person I care about too, and yet I still feel like I am drowning in a pool of despair and sorrow and would do anything to break free of it."

Naruto blinked at the honest answer. He'd had no idea. No idea that Sasuke was so … so … like him.

"Sasuke," he whispered, voice breaking. "I feel the same."

Sasuke's eyes were glossy in the light as he sat up and looked at Naruto. "You think I am the only person who cares about you?"

Naruto mirrored the action and sat. "That," he said, "and the feeling of being in a pool of despair. Sasuke, I've felt that way ever since I left Japan."

Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat. "You're just trying to humour me."

"No," Naruto urged. "Ever since I met you I feel like there's actually something to live for. Before, in Japan, I was sucked into something I couldn't escape and then I fucked up, I fucked up big time, and was told if I ever go back I'd be … in trouble. So I fled here, and it wasn't until the day I met you that I finally felt like I had found a home here. It wasn't until the day I met you that I realised that life wasn't that bad, and that I could be happy."

Sasuke turned away to watch the river through the sheer curtains. "You're lying."

"No, it's the deepest truth I can give you."

Sasuke turned to face him, his face now in shadow. "Don't place your hopes on me; I will only dash them in the end."

"Willingly?" Naruto asked, slowly.

"Never willingly," Sasuke said in a rushed whisper. "But I am so good at ruining everything else in my life. I don't see why I won't fuck up the best thing that ever happened to me."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. The depressing confessions, the sadness in Sasuke's voice, the _closeness_ of their bodies to each other. He grabbed Sasuke and kissed him, Sasuke's body gravitating towards him and kissing him furiously back. Naruto groaned and pulled Sasuke closer to him, the brunet moving so that he could straddle the blond below him. Naruto hissed and flung his head back against the wall as Sasuke's denim covered dick moved roughly against his own barely covered semi-erection. The 'semi' part soon became 'raging' as the two rolled and writhed against each other, their kisses wet and breathing heavy.

Sasuke moved his mouth down so he could suck angrily on Naruto's neck. The blond let out a moan as the feeling surged down his spine. Grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's hair he pulled his mouth back up to his and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The movement was reciprocated and Sasuke allowed their tongues to fight for dominance as he continued to gently ride Naruto's lap.

"Fuck, stop that," Naruto hissed, pulling away and placing firm hands on Sasuke's waist. He looked up at him with hooded eyes.

Sasuke returned the lusty gaze, his own eyes darker than Naruto had ever seen them. His dark hair hung against his forehead and one eye and Naruto couldn't help but affectionately brush the bangs aside.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he whispered with a half grin, nodding briefly at the fact Sasuke was still in his shirt and jeans.

Sasuke snorted softly and gestured to Naruto's boxers. "So are you."

He suddenly moved backwards, Naruto whimpering at the sudden lack of friction. Sasuke tilted his head to one side and sent Naruto a devilish smirk.

"What?" the blond asked, frowning lightly.

Sasuke moved closer, his knees supporting his weight as he kissed Naruto briefly on the lips. His kisses moved south then, against his neck and collar bone and down onto his stomach until the stopped at the end of his boxers.

"I'm selfish, Naruto," he whispered against the coarse hair of Naruto's snail trail. He looked up through dark lashes and dark bangs to give Naruto a firm look. "And I always get what I want."

Naruto was ready to cum there and then.

Sasuke's fingers slowly hooked into the waistband of the boxers and then as he slowly pulled he littered each inch of new skin with kisses. When Naruto's cock sprung free Sasuke ignored it, instead helping Naruto to pull the underwear over the generous curve of his ass.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned, eyes fluttering close when he felt Sasuke's warm and wet breath dance along the throbbing vein against the underside of his shaft.

"Hold on," Sasuke suddenly warned, fingers lightly wrapping around Naruto's length.

The feeling made Naruto scrunch his face in delight. "Ho-hold on for what?" he asked, feeling almost breathless.

At this Sasuke only smirked, and then before Naruto could comprehend what was happening Sasuke had his whole length down his throat, his nose buried deep in the rough blond hair of Naruto's base.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled, throwing his head back and hitting the wall.

There was too much going on, too many feelings overwhelming him and for a split second Naruto thought he was cumming there and then. When he opened his eyes though and looked down he was relieved to see he wasn't cumming, Sasuke had just started moving his hot mouth up and down and up and down his length. Holding tight a fistful of Sasuke's hair Naruto let him create his own pace of working him into a state of pure bliss. Every so often the raven would look up, his dark eyes watching Naruto's expression knowingly.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpered, letting go of Sasuke's hair to grip handfuls of his futon within his fingers. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was asking for. He just wanted something, _anything_, whatever it took to keep him feeling this way forever.

He came not long after, his body jerking as his cum shot wads into the back of Sasuke's throat. The brunet didn't even blink and when Naruto was finished he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Watching him do that almost brought Naruto to an instant second erection.

Sasuke stood and Naruto opened his mouth, scared he was going to leave. But Sasuke wasn't going anywhere and he watched Naruto without almost blinking as he slowly unbuttoned his dark jeans, pulled down his zipper and pushed his pants off. Naruto swallowed roughly as Sasuke's plain black boyshorts were revealed. They retained eye contact again as Sasuke slowly pushed off his shorts, his own cock bobbing along his stomach. He slowly knelt to the bed and moved closer, a flash of insecurity moving against his features.

"You're gorgeous," Naruto assured him, noticing the change of behaviour. He leant up to clasp Sasuke's face. "You have no idea, do you?"

Sasuke gave a jerk to his head, which Naruto wasn't sure was a 'no', a 'yes' or something else entirely. Clambering gracefully back on top of him again Sasuke bit his lip as he ground the curve of his ass onto Naruto's rapidly hardening cock.

"Naruto," he breathed, closing his eyes and slowly moving with a rhythm in his head.

Naruto watched, little whimpers and moans slipping out as the feeling intensified. Unable to wait he guided Sasuke's ass up and grabbed his cock, his hand moving to find the angle that was going to plunge him into the thick heat he knew was waiting for him. Letting go of himself he quickly spat on his fingers and guided them up to Sasuke's entrance, a grin forming when Sasuke whimpered. Closing his eyes he groaned deeply when he slid a finger in, the digit pushing past the ring of muscles that threatened to keep it out.

Sasuke growled, and leant forward to kiss Naruto heavily. "Fuck me already," he panted against Naruto's open lips. "Please, just _fuck_ me."

Who was Naruto to argue? He withdrew his finger, grabbed his dick and forced it in, aware of the pained gasp Sasuke breathed against his cheek.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, concerned at the way the pale body shuddered.

"F-fine," Sasuke replied, bangs covering his eyes. "Go."

Naruto obeyed. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and began thrusting slowly into him. After a few moments Sasuke started to work with the movements, his hips moving to meet Naruto's pelvis as it jammed upwards. It wasn't too long before the blonds thrust picked up momentum and Sasuke was bouncing on his cock like no tomorrow. Grunts and whimpers flew unchecked from both mouths as they moved with each other.

When he started to feel his second orgasm approach Naruto pulled out and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, determined to see all of his beautiful body. The teen reacted and tried to stop but Naruto battered away his hands and pulled off the article of clothing. Not even bothering to take his time to take in Sasuke's beauty Naruto guided him on his back with a forceful kiss. Fumbling with his cock he grabbed his base, found Sasuke's hole through some experimental prodding and then started a new rhythm all again.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore, head thrown back against the futon, his dark hair surrounding him like the night sky.

Naruto grunted a reply and continued to pound, the tight spiral in his stomach getting tighter and tighter. Reaching for Sasuke's cock he moved his hand roughly up and down the shaft, ignoring Sasuke's hiss of discomfort from the lack of lube. Before long Sasuke was shooting ribbons onto both of their chests, and Naruto wasn't far behind, his cock twitching furiously as it emptied itself into Sasuke's clenching ass.

"God," Naruto breathed, falling onto his side beside Sasuke. He grabbed the first loose thing he could and quickly wiped the drying cum off of their chests and off his dick. Throwing the material away he turned to watch Sasuke as his chest rose and fell. He smiled with affection and then grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on," he whispered, waiting until Sasuke's eyes opened. "Come to bed."

They both moved so that they could slip under the covers, a welcome warmth enveloping them despite the heat of the Bangkok night.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he strained to keep conscious. His arm was wrapped tight against the brunet, Sasuke's back pressing comfortably into him. "Don't ever change, okay?"

"What?" Sasuke mumbled, his voice clogged with the need for rest.

"You're perfect," Naruto told him and then his mind closed, sleep claiming him.

**XXX**

Naruto woke up early to find Sasuke watching him with hooded eyes. He smiled sheepishly, his brain still fuzzy with content. Sasuke gave him a small smile back.

"What?" Naruto asked with a soft grin, closing his eyes again.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, his tone affectionate. Without opening his eyes Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, the male rolling over so their backs were pressed flush together.

With a smile Naruto fell back into the warm, coaxing grip of sleep. It wasn't too long after that he woke again, this time alone in bed. Pushing a hand to Sasuke's side of the futon Naruto could feel the sheets were still warm, so Sasuke hadn't been gone too long. Rolling over he adjusted his position on the bed, and that's when the sound of Sasuke's voice drifted in. At first Naruto thought he was talking to him and made to reply, but when Sasuke continued to talk he stopped.

"I know, and I said I was sorry," Sasuke's voice said politely. There was an undertone there that Naruto wasn't sure he'd heard before.

Naruto's place wasn't big, so there were few places Sasuke could actually go, but it sounded like he was standing by the sliding door in Naruto's tiny lounge room. Naruto frowned, who would Sasuke be apologising to?

"I forgot, I am sorry," Sasuke continued. There was a short silence before he spoke again. "I know. I know I do."

Naruto shrugged mentally to himself and rolled back over again. Maybe Sasuke was getting ridden by his boss, Naruto's was a dick so it didn't surprise him that Sasuke's was too.

"I said I was sorry, Uncle."

Naruto's eyes shot open. Uncle? But Sasuke had said he had no family? Maybe if he were talking to his boss then – no, Sasuke was speaking in Japanese. Frowning Naruto chided himself. Sasuke wouldn't lie to him, would he? Why would he lie about not having family?

"I will see you tonight. Yes. Yes. No, I apologise. Yes."

The conversation was over and Naruto quickly shut his eyes, hoping Sasuke hadn't noticed he had moved. When he heard the brunet return into the room and felt the movement of the futon Naruto groaned softly and pretended to wake.

"Hey," he said, feigning a sleep induced tone, "you were up?"

"Yeah, just grabbed some water," Sasuke told him, pulling the covers over himself and moving into Naruto's warmth. "You are so warm."

Naruto grunted softly. "Find everything okay?"

"No, I got lost in the eighth, or was it ninth, bathroom," Sasuke joked, to which Naruto elbowed him gently.

His scent was filling Naruto's nostrils like a perfect, heady perfume. Rubbing his nose on the back of the pale neck Naruto prepared to speak the next words with dread.

"So I was thinking about tonight, want to stay over again?" He couldn't tell if Sasuke stiffening was his imagination or an actual occurrence.

"I have to work," Sasuke sighed, grabbing one of Naruto's hands and intertwining their fingers together. "Another day?"

"Come over after?" Naruto asked, planting light kisses on his neck, despite his heart racing with the implied lie.

"Sure, why not," Sasuke agreed, "I will do the shift for my stupid boss and text you. I forgot I was working last night and he's going to kill me if I don't show."

Naruto's heart stopped its racing. It made sense, his conversation and what he'd just been told. Shaking his head and pulling Sasuke closer Naruto dismissed his crazy thoughts to the wind and focused instead on the lithe and perfect body that was now beneath him.

"You know, we never did settle the argument over which Fast and the Furious is better," he joked, pushing himself into Sasuke playfully.

Sasuke snorted and smiled indulgently at him. "We did, we agreed _my_ opinion was the better one."

Naruto barked out a laugh and leant forward to kiss Sasuke's neck softly. It hit him then that Sasuke's shirt was still off from the night before. He pulled back and took the moment to rake his eyes over the pale skin, the dark nipples and the slight definition of muscles leading him to what lay below the sheet that gathered at his waist. Grinning Naruto pulled his eyes up again, intending to meet Sasuke's own. And that's when he noticed the edge of bruise on Sasuke's left hand side.

"You're hurt?" Naruto asked suddenly, gently grabbing Sasuke's waist to get a better look.

"Don't," Sasuke warned, pulling away but Naruto had already seen the way the bruise blossomed onto his back in an angry cloud of purple, yellow and green.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, letting the brunet go and sitting back on his haunches. "You should have said something, I could have hurt you last night."

Sasuke was avoiding his eye, and grabbed the sheet to pull up against his chest. The gesture was both feminine and child-like at the same time.

"It's nothing, ignore it."

"What happened?" Naruto pressed, concerned. "Is someone bothering you? Is it at work? Did a customer do that? I know one lady swung at me once because I wouldn't give her a cheap pri-"

"It's nothing, shut up about it already!" Sasuke snapped, whirling his head to give Naruto a challenging stare. "It was when you hit me with your stupid bike, okay? I didn't want to say anything in case you felt bad. My bruises take forever to heal, so that's why it's still there."

Naruto was silent for a moment, shocked at the vicious reply. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke," he told him. "I had no idea."

"No, you didn't," Sasuke snapped, still irritated. "Where is my shirt by the way?"

Naruto nodded and glanced around the room, lips creasing to the side when he noticed the familiar scrunched up position it lay in in the corner of his room. "Um, I think it got used as our cum rag."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while before asking, "can't we just wash it?"

"Use one of mine," Naruto replied, standing up and moving to his closet.

"No, I want mine."

Naruto forced himself to close his eyes and take a breath before replying. The guy was acting like a four year old. "Sasuke," he started as he turned around to view the brunet sitting on his bed. "Just wear one of mine, it's no big deal."

"But it is," Sasuke told him, starting to pace, his hands clenched tight by his side. "I need to clean it."

"Then clean it when you get home," Naruto told him, annoyed. He grabbed the first shirt he found and threw it at him. "Here, take it."

Sasuke snatched it from the air but shook his head. "I can't go home in this," he muttered.

"Then fucking wash your shirt then!" Naruto exploded, patience gone. Sasuke jumped at the shout, but stood his ground. "What the fuck is the big deal, Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't expect you'd ever understand, Naruto," the brunet hissed. He pulled Naruto's shirt on, grabbed his own and then stormed out.

With a sigh Naruto let him go, in no mood to chase after him. Besides, he had work in a few hours and as much as he would have liked spending the time with Sasuke he certainly wasn't going to chase after him like a lost puppy. Glancing in the direction of his front door the blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the gods only knew when he'd hear from him next.

It was until a few hours had passed that Naruto remembered when he hit Sasuke with his bike it was on his right hand side … and that his bruises were on his left.

**XXX**

As the days passed Naruto was quickly realising he knew next to nothing about the teenager who had so swiftly stolen his mind and heart. Sasuke was like smoke, and catching him was impossible. The evening after he'd left in a huff, the evening after they'd first gone to bed together, he messaged the blond saying he missed him, and wanted to see him soon. Naruto felt his heart lift, and not one to stay angry, had text back eagerly asking if they could see each other the following day.

He had no response. Now it had been four days since they'd last spoken and Naruto was going crazy. He would start off annoyed, annoyed and angry at how swiftly Sasuke had dismissed him. Then he started to worry. What if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt and Naruto did know? Then the guilt set in, the guilt of being so angry at the brunet when something could be terribly wrong. But without a doubt the cycle started again and annoyance crept into Naruto's mind, reminding him that Sasuke had done this before.

It was Thursday afternoon when a sharp rap at his door interrupted him from reading. He'd just spent the last three days working eighteen hour shifts and was finally on a mini-weekend of sorts, his boss allowing him to have until the following Monday off. Standing up, and hoping who was outside wasn't going to take too much of his time, Naruto threw down his comic and opened his door. The sight of Sasuke standing there, a huge package under one arm, was the last thing he expected.

"What's up?" Sasuke greeted, pushing past Naruto and placing the box he was holding down onto the ground.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"The one and the same," the brunet replied. He crossed his arms and gestured to the box. "Brought something for you."

Naruto blinked before shaking his head. "Where the fuck have you been?" he demanded, trying to refrain from sounding too angry. "I have been worried sick about you."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?" he asked. "We saw each other just the other day."

"The other day?" Naruto repeated, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "You mean four days ago? After we'd just slept together? Sasuke, you made me scared I'd done something wrong."

"I don't get what the problem is?" Sasuke told him, flicking lint off his customary long sleeve. Raising his eyes back to Naruto he raised an eyebrow. "It was only four days. And it was only sex. Who cares if we haven't spoken?"

"You don't treat people this way, Sasuke," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "You don't treat your friends like this, you don't treat your boyfriend like this, you don't treat _anyone_ like this."

Sasuke was silent a moment before a small smirk grew on his lips. "Boyfriend, hn?"

"What?" Naruto demanded, turning away and moving into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"You said 'you don't treat your boyfriend like this'," Sasuke repeated. Naruto froze, his eyes widening as he realised Sasuke was right, he'd just referred to himself as his boyfriend. Turning to argue and deny the claim he let out a small gasp of surprise when he saw Sasuke standing right behind him. "Calling yourself my boyfriend, Naruto?" he asked, biting his lip seductively.

"I-it was a slip of the tongue," Naruto stammered, back hitting his kitchen counter. His hands came up to hold onto the wood, he'd need the extra support to stop his legs from collapsing beneath him.

"Oh, true?" Sasuke asked, not sounding convinced. He came close enough to reach around and take one of Naruto's hands into his own. "That's a shame, I've never had a boyfriend before."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" Naruto repeated. "I don't know if I believe that."

Sasuke looked suddenly sad, his head bowing as he looked down at their now intertwined fingers. "No, never. I've never liked someone enough to want to be attached to them." He then gave Naruto a small smile through his lashes and bangs. "You're certainly creating a whole range of new experiences for me."

He took away his hand and Naruto watched in disbelief. He went over to the package and picked it up to pop onto Naruto's kitchen counter.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Open it and see," Sasuke instructed, moving away to take a seat on Naruto's cushions by the window.

With a small frown of confusion on his face Naruto obeyed, his eyes widening when he noticed Japanese kanji on the box. His eyes skimmed over the words and looking up he found Sasuke watching him with faint amusement.

"This was shipped from Japan?"

"Yeah, I only wanted the best," Sasuke assured him.

Naruto could barely contain his excitement. He grabbed a knife and slit open the box, careful to cut only through the sticky tape and nothing else. Pulling open the cardboard flaps Naruto felt his heart almost stop in surprise.

"You … you bought me a futon?" he blurted out, gazing at the perfectly packaged bedding inside. He looked up and caught Sasuke's gaze. "You actually bought me a futon?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Had it shipped over for you. I admit my reasoning isn't entirely selfless." He stood up and came towards Naruto. "After sleeping on it the other night I noticed it was getting a little old, and seeing as how I intend to spend a lot more time there," he smirked at this and placed his lips against Naruto's own, "then I might as well be comfortable."

Naruto kissed him hungrily, his hands reaching up to grab Sasuke's arms. Sasuke growled and pushed himself into the blond, the friction causing both males to shiver in excitement and in anticipation.

Pulling back enough so that he could speak Naruto caught Sasuke's cheek in his hand. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you for this."

"Anything," Sasuke started, "for my boyfriend."

Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face.

**XXX**

Life was perfect, Naruto thought dreamily as he stared up at his ceiling. He'd just spent the weekend almost entirely in bed with Sasuke, learning the curves of his body and the sweetness of their passion and emotion for each other. The new futon below his back was like a cloud, and Naruto could feel himself dozing off again as he vaguely listened to Sasuke showering in the bathroom. He was jerked into proper consciousness when Sasuke's phone started vibrating. Looking over at it in mild interest Naruto let it ring out, not entirely concerned as to why or who was calling.

That was until the phone stopped ringing and started again. Naruto looked towards the bathroom and wondered if Sasuke was going to be long. He didn't want to pick up the phone and invade the brunet's privacy but now it was the third time the person had tried calling and Naruto was beginning to feel concerned it may be urgent.

"Sasuke," he called, glancing over at the moving phone. When Sasuke didn't respond Naruto reached over and grabbed the phone, flicking it open without even seeing the caller ID.

"Where you are?" demanded an angry voice.

Naruto blinked in surprise. They were speaking Japanese. Strange, he was under the impression Sasuke knew no Japanese over in Thailand. "I'm sorry, but Sasuke isn't available right now," Naruto responded smoothly.

There was a pause on the line before the dark voice continued. "Oh, isn't he. And who might this be?"

Naruto frowned. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me? I don't know who _you_ are, but I –"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's angry voice made Naruto turn in surprise, his phone still pressed against his ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto started but the brunet had already raced over, one hand clutching the towel around his waist and the other snatching the phone away from Naruto's ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered, his voice sounding strained. "Ah, I'm sorry." There was a pause before the next words tumbled out. "Moushiwake arimasen deshita."

Naruto felt his jaw drop. That phrase was only ever used when someone made a huge mistake and needed to apologise profusely. He had only ever used it once, so what had Sasuke done that was so wrong? Sasuke had moved into the other room and soon his voice muttered a goodbye and he was standing in the doorway again.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked, frowning. "What the hell wa-"

"How dare you answer my phone," Sasuke snapped. "You had no right to pry into my personal life, Naruto. No right!"

"You're phone kept ringing and ringing!" Naruto protested, holding out his hand and gesturing to the phone clutched in Sasuke's own. "It wouldn't stop so I answered it. Who the hell was that guy anyway? He was an ass."

"None of your business," Sasuke snapped, moving into the room and grabbing his clothes. His hair was still wet and rivulets of water dribbled down his perfect skin. "You have no fucking idea of what you've just done."

Naruto's temper snapped. "Then enlighten me!" he growled. "What did I do that was so wrong in answering your phone? I thought it was an emergency! I didn't realise you were hiding where you we-" Naruto stopped and his eyes went wide. "Are you seeing someone else? Is that it? Have – have you got some Japanese boyfriend tucked away somewhere and I am just for fucking around with?"

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke sneered, pulling on his shirt. "I'm going."

"What? You're going? You're going to go after something like this?" Naruto demanded. He was still sitting up in bed, the sheets covering his naked frame up to his waist. "Are you cheating on me?"

"We only just became a couple three days ago," Sasuke reminded him. "And you've had your cock in me ever since, so tell me, Naruto, how the fuck it is I am meant to be cheating on you?" He threw down the wet towel and left, Naruto's front door slamming angrily behind him.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl and threw himself backwards into his bed. What the hell had just happened? Grabbing his own phone he messaged Sasuke, his fingers flying across the keys.

_Don't think you can just walk away from me like that. Sooner or later you have to tell me what the fuck just happened, and if you can't then don't ever bother coming back_.

He didn't expect Sasuke's response to be so fast, nor so dire. Naruto's throat constricted when he read the curt response.

_Then don't expect to see me around any time soon._

**XXX**

It took a week before Naruto saw Sasuke again. The brunet rocked up at Naruto's work stand, eyes dark and heavy with liner. Naruto wanted to ignore him, wanted to kick him to the ground or punch him in the face. But he couldn't do it. Sasuke looked … terrible.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked, voice catching as he observed the bruise around one of Sasuke's eyes, and the other bruise that sat on his throat, just above the turtle neck of his shirt. The blond knew if he pulled the shirt off that the bruise would continue onto the rest of Sasuke's pale neck. "Who did this?"

Sasuke gave him a jerky shake of the head. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

Naruto felt his anger and will break. Sasuke sounded so defeated and so lonely. "What happened?" he pressed, leaning across the stand to brush away parts of Sasuke's fringe.

The brunet flinched, which hurt Naruto a lot more than he wanted to admit, and pulled out of Naruto's touch. "Nothing, I just got in a fight."

"With who?"

"I don't know. They just came out of nowhere."

"Sasuke, you need to stop lying to me."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed in on Naruto's blue. "Who says I am lying?"

"I can just tell," Naruto responded, crossing his arms. "I finish in an hour, can you hang around until then?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "No, I have to go. But I wanted to just see you one more time."

Naruto clenched his fists. "One more time? What do you mean 'one more time'?"

"It's over," Sasuke said plainly. "We aren't going to work, I can just tell. There's no point dragging you into my failures and drama when there's no reason for you to be there."

"Sasuke," Naruto snapped. "You can't shut me out. Not now, not when we-"

"Why not? Because you're my _boyfriend_? Don't be stupid," Sasuke interrupted. "We're done, Naruto."

"Just wait a second," Naruto pleaded, holding up his palms in a praying fashion. "You can't just leave like this."

Sasuke gave him a stern look but something flashed across his features, something Naruto identified as regret. "I have to, Naruto," he told him, voice sounding like it waivered.

And then he vanished into the milling crowds, Naruto forcing the welling of his eyes to abate as he turned to help a customer who'd approached the table. He wouldn't cry, he was made of meaner stuff than that. Besides, he barely knew Sasuke. Even after spending all that time together recently, he barely knew him. Because no one who acted like they cared that much would break up with them like this.

Which is why later that night when Naruto opened his front door, awoken by the frenzied banging upon it, that he never would have suspected or guessed it would be Sasuke.

"What the fuck?" he asked, stumbling back a step when Sasuke launched himself at Naruto and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are you drunk?" he demanded, though he couldn't smell any alcohol on him.

"No," Sasuke whimpered into his neck. "I just needed someone. I needed _you_."

Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke, forcing him to stay an arm's length away. "No, no you _ended_ this Sasuke." He took in the smeared liner around Sasuke's eyes, the bloodshot whites, and the tears that leaked onto his cheeks. He looked so defenceless, and as Naruto had never seen him cry before he wasn't sure how he was meant to handle it. "What happened?" he sighed, letting go of Sasuke and putting his hands on his hips.

"I can't tell you," Sasuke replied.

"Then fuck off," Naruto snapped, annoyed Sasuke was being so annoying and desperate. "You can't just break up with me then come here in tears and refuse to tell me what happened."

"Naruto, please, I can't go home right now and I have nowhere else to go," Sasuke pleaded, though his tone didn't sound as pathetic as the question was. He made to wipe away tears with the back of his hand when Naruto's eyes sharpened and reached out to grab him. "Stop," Sasuke snapped, trying to pull away.

But Naruto had already seen the bruising around Sasuke's pale wrist. He gritted his teeth as he looked down at the blue and black forming against the underside of his arm.

"What the fuck is this?" the blond demanded, letting Sasuke retract his arm and hold it against himself. "Did you try to cut yourself?" He tried to reach the wrist again to have a better look but Sasuke launched himself backwards.

"No," he assured him, "I told you I bruise easy. I got that the other day."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to look at the bruising from where he stood. "It looks like someone handcuffed you."

Sasuke looked away and shook his head. "I-I can't talk about it."

"Fine, have it your way," Naruto sighed. He turned to the stove. "Of course you're welcome to stay here. I'll sleep out here and you have the bed. I will make us some tea."

As he prepared the green tea he tried to calm himself down. So many things were going through his head, too many for him to count and process. He was furious at the audacity Sasuke had, demanding a place to stay after he'd treated him so poorly. He was incensed with anger at whoever had hurt Sasuke the way they had, and in turn was angry at Sasuke for refusing to tell him who it was. Then, on top of everything, he was ecstatic about Sasuke coming back to him and his heart was yearning for the brunet to admit he'd made a mistake and beg him to take him back.

Not that Naruto would of course, he had standards and Sasuke seemed to stomp on him too many times, at least more times than his heart could manage.

But when he poured the tea and turned and observed Sasuke sitting on his cushions with arms clutched tight around him, Naruto felt his resolve weaken. What was it about this boy, this man, which made him want to throw away everything and just be with him? Through the good and the bad, the pretty and the ugly. A word sprung to Naruto's mind but he shook it aside. No, he may have been confused but he wasn't foolish. Taking a seat beside the teenager Naruto passed him his tea and they drank in silence, both waiting until the steaming liquid cooled.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke eventually croaked, causing Naruto to look at him. "I'm sorry that I ruined everything, that I am still ruining everything."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed and he put down his cup. "I just want to know what's going on. I want to help, but you push me away and I don't know where to start. I'm so confused; I don't know how I can go on with all this drama."

Sasuke gave a humourless chuckle. "I am so very good at pushing people away, but it's easy when you don't want them there in the first place." He stopped talking and Naruto clenched his fist, was the bastard referring to the fact he didn't want Naruto around? "But then you come along and then you just… you just ruin _everything_ by being so damn … perfect."

Naruto blinked. No one had called him perfect before. "Then why do you keep doing stupid shit to me?" he asked. "Why hide this?" he gestured to the bruises on Sasuke's wrist, "when I know I could help?"

"No one can help me," Sasuke said with finality.

Naruto picked up his tea again and watched his reflection in the moving surface. "I just feel so useless, so stupid, so … pathetic… if I can't help a friend – if I can't help a boyfriend then what sort of person am I?"

Sasuke rose to his feet, his right hand clutching his now empty cup within his fingers. "If anyone is any of those things it's me," he admitted. He moved past to put the cup in the sink and placed his hands down on the bench. "Naruto, I didn't want to hurt you, nor did I want to end it with you. It's just better this way."

"Sasuke you have to make a decision right now," Naruto said and stood. "You're welcome to stay here, but if you do it's as my boyfriend because I am going to get to the bottom of this and I am going to fix it. If you don't want that then you're going to have to leave."

Sasuke looked at him with an unreadable expression. Naruto took him in, from his dark bangs to the tight fitted pants that sat on his hips. Everything about Sasuke screamed to Naruto and he felt his heart pick up speed in anticipation of Sasuke's response.

"If I stay you have to promise me to let me do things my way, and that if I need your help I will ask for it," Sasuke replied. Naruto pursed his lips, it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I can't do any better than that, Naruto."

Leaving his cup on the table Naruto moved into his tiny kitchen and stood before Sasuke. "I can't promise you that I won't ask questions, or get angry, or even accept that condition."

"If you feel anything for me at all, then please let me stay," Sasuke asked him in a whisper. He had turned to face Naruto, but had left one hand on the bench. His fingers were going white with the pressure of holding onto it so hard.

"My home is your home," Naruto told him, moving over and taking him into a hug. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and the blond clutched him close. "Come on, it's late, let's go to bed."

Sasuke nodded and pulled away, eyes downcast as he made his way into the bedroom. Naruto watched him go, heartbeat irregular as he contemplated their conversation. Sasuke could be damned if he thought Naruto was going to forget about this. He'd get to the bottom of it, he'd get to the bottom of it or his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXX**

Days turned into weeks and before Naruto knew it it had been over a month since his and Sasuke's latest argument. Sasuke had refused to talk about it and insisted he'd just been tired and stressed when he'd come over. So Naruto let it drop and since then things were progressing beautifully. He was quite certain that he was in love with Sasuke. There was no one else on earth that made him feel the way Sasuke did. The lowest of lows were worth it when he thought about all the highs Sasuke made him feel. He wanted to ask him to move in with him, but with an apartment so small he doubted it would be comfortable. So he started casually looking for apartments that were a little bigger, a little better and a little more central to their main areas of work.

There was still the matter of Sasuke's bruises though, and that was a mystery Naruto had been unable to solve, no matter how hard he tried. But it wasn't as if Sasuke was going anywhere anytime soon, so Naruto thought it best to bide his time and see what happened. Maybe Sasuke hadn't been lying when he'd said strangers had bashed him up?

"Oi, have you listened to a word I just said?" Hom demanded beside him, sticking him in the side with one of her three inch nails.

Naruto jerked out of his thoughts and looked at the Thai girl. "Sorry Hom, what were you saying?

Hom sighed dramatically. "I said you need to take that shit thing you call a bike down to Ratchadaphisek Road and give Boss his money. He called before asking for it."

Naruto glanced at his watch. It was almost two in the morning, so almost quitting time. "Fine, you're okay to pack up then?" He grabbed the night's takings from the till and shoved the wad of cash into his back pocket. Giving Hom a smile and a wave he jumped on his bike and made his way slowly through the night traffic to Ratchadaphisek. His boss normally haunted one of the bars down there, and while Hom hadn't told him which one Naruto knew it wouldn't take long to find him. He parked his bike and jumped off, already battling people as they moved past him in large crowds.

When one tourist bumped against him rather aggressively Naruto turned and scowled, ready to say something. But the words died in his throat when just a few feet away he saw a face that looked familiar.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself, pushing around a group of men who had stopped in front of him.

He strained his neck to see if he could see the man again, but the face was gone. Naruto shook his head, he could have sworn that it had been Sasuke. A small frown on his face he continued down the road when his eyes landed on the familiar figure of his boyfriend. Naruto felt his heart flutter in his chest and a smile grew on his face. He opened his mouth to call Sasuke's name, his smile widening into a large grin.

And then the older man who was standing beside Sasuke, a man Naruto wouldn't have normally noticed, reached around and placed his arm about Sasuke's waist. Naruto's smile faltered and he waited for Sasuke to shove the man off of him, or politely decline the gesture. But as Naruto watched he noticed Sasuke wasn't moving, and wasn't rejecting the touch either. His smile began to lessen as his heart beat picked up in trepidation. When Sasuke turned Naruto waited for him to finally push the man away, to give him a foul look and storm off in the crowd. Instead he placed a hand gently on the stranger's stomach and reached up to whisper something in the man's ear.

A rushing sound filled Naruto's head as he watched the interaction. The man was Caucasian, maybe British if he guessed by the sun reddened skin. The man whispered something back and Naruto's blue eyes tracked the way his chubby hands moved to grab one of Sasuke's. Sasuke pulled away, a smirk on his lips and guided the man backwards into the club behind them.

Naruto clenched his teeth together and stormed after them, determined to catch up to his boyfriend and knock the absolute shit out of him. He flashed his ID to the security guard on the door and looked around, eyes scanning frantically around to see if he could see Sasuke through the moving bodies on the dance floor.

"Fuck," he hissed, moving along the wall and straining to find where his boyfriend had gone. He stopped when he spotted him on the other side of the room, he and his companion chatting to a man against the wall and then disappearing behind a red curtain.

Determined to catch him before it was too late Naruto pushed himself through the crowds, hoping getting behind the barrier wasn't going to be a problem. When he emerged on the other side he noticed the man against the wall was a bodyguard. Giving him a brief nod Naruto moved to brush aside the curtain.

"You can't go up there," a deep voice in Thai boomed.

Naruto turned and surveyed the big body guard. He could take him if he really needed to. He was big, but Naruto was swift and more than once he'd held his own against a bigger opponent. Glancing at the curtain and hoping he wouldn't lose Sasuke Naruto turned back to the man.

"You have to help me," Naruto said, turning to face the dark skinned body guard. "I just need to talk to someone quickly."

"Unless you're paying to be up there, or getting paid to be up there, then you have to leave," the guy replied, barely blinking.

Naruto quashed the frustration he felt and smiled a bright smile. "I'll only be a second, hey, I can pay you if you want?"

The man didn't even smile back. "Our customers are paying top dollar to be here, you can't interrupt them."

Naruto's mind was racing too much for him to even fully consider _why_ Sasuke was here, or what he was doing behind the curtain with that man, he just wanted to find him and do something, _anything_ to get him to talk and explain just what the fuck he had witnessed.

"Here, take this," Naruto spat, grabbing the wad of cash he was meant to pay his boss and shoving it into the man's hand. The man let him go pass without a second glance.

The hallway behind the curtain was long and lit only by a few dim bulbs. Potted plants graced the floor every few feet and mirrors in gilded frames lined the walls. Naruto swallowed and quickly made his way up and around the bend, his feet stopping when turning the corner revealed another long hallway, this one with matching closed doors on either side. Stepping forward slowly Naruto felt his mouth open in defeat, where the hell had Sasuke gone? As he took another tentative step forward Naruto realised he had no idea which door Sasuke was behind, yet he had a clear idea of what he was probably _doing_ behind it. With no other option Naruto turned to the first door and opened it. It opened to reveal a dark room, no signs of life within it. Stepping into the room Naruto took in the queen sized bed and wash stand in the corner. Frowning he closed the door and tried the next one.

It took four doors before he tried opening one and found the latch locked. Reaching for his wallet Naruto pulled out his bank card and prayed the little trick would work. He couldn't imagine doors in a club being too high tech. His tongue peeking out from behind his lips Naruto tried to jimmy it open, eyes scrunched in concentration before the lock click softly.

Naruto straightened and looked at the door in contemplation, knowing that when he opened it he was going to be hurt. Sighing and taking in a breath he grabbed the knob and pushed it slowly. The occupants of the room didn't hear or see him come in, the room was as dimly lit as the corridor outside and echoed with the sounds of heavy breathing and muffled moans. Naruto felt his blood boil as he caught the sight of a man's bare ass thrusting into the person below him.

Seeing red Naruto stormed over, his hand grabbing the man's shoulder and his other drawing back to punch him in the face. It wasn't until he heard the shrill scream of a woman that he stopped in surprise.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore. "I thought you were someone else," he told the girl, who was lying below the man above her with her arm covering her chest.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man demanded in a heavy American accent.

Naruto ignored him and sent the girl a pleading look. "I'm looking for a guy, young, dark haired, he's Japanese."

"You mean Sin?" the girl responded, sitting up now and not caring now that her pale boobs were on show. "Second from the end on the left. Now close the door when you leave."

Naruto nodded and apologised for interrupting. With a lump in his throat he left the room and closed the door behind him. Sin. That had been the name that Thai man had called Sasuke when they were in Pattaya that one time. Anger sparked, so Sasuke had known the man was talking to him and had lied outright when Naruto asked what had happened. Glaring down at the door at the end of the corridor Naruto battled with the anger in his chest. Sasuke had been lying to him for months. How could he sleep at night knowing how badly this would hurt when Naruto found him out? A growl erupted from his throat as he stalked down to the second last door and waited. The only thing separating him now from his cheating _ex-_boyfriend was the door in front of him. He tried the latch and his heart skipped a beat when the handle moved smoothly, indicating it hadn't been locked.

Taking in a deep breath Naruto swung the door open, not caring for subtlety. Sure enough there was Sasuke, and how Naruto found him brought tears to his eyes. The man who'd disappeared with him had Sasuke on all fours, his ass high in the air as he drove his dick into him again, and again, and again. Sounds of distressed pleasure were tumbling from Sasuke's lips, and everything that had been special about their first time together and every time after disappeared from Naruto's mind. Under the dull lighting of the bulb above them Naruto watched transfixed as Sasuke's pale and lithe body moved into the thrusts of his companion.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto finally demanded, unable to watch any longer. The words came out in English as he directed his angry gaze at the man with Sasuke.

Both stopped in surprise, Sasuke crying out his name in a mixture of surprise and horror.

"Get the fuck out," the man replied in an English accent. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I don't give a fuck, that's my boyfriend you're screwing," Naruto spat.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke pleaded, pulling himself away from the man and trying to get off the bed.

The man grabbed him, his large hand easily catching Sasuke's thin arm. "You aren't going anywhere," he spat. "I paid nine hundred quid for you."

Naruto saw red. "Don't you fucking touch him," he growled, moving forward a step.

"Naruto please, you have to go," Sasuke stammered, he tried to pull away from the hold but after a tug gave up. "Please, if he finds out I'll get in trouble."

Naruto blinked. "You're using English? You know English?" He couldn't think. So much that Sasuke had told him was a lie. "You're a whore?" he finally demanded, turning to Japanese so that he could talk straight. "You are my boyfriend yet behind my back you're fucking people for money?"

"It's not what you think," Sasuke pleaded, his large eyes wide with terror. "But you have to go, Naruto, if he finds out he'll kill you."

"Who? This chump?" Naruto demanded, turning on the Englishman. He switched to English so his next statement could be understood. "Let him go, because if you fucking lay another fucking hand on him I will kill _you_."

The man ignored Naruto and shook Sasuke roughly. "Your pimp assured me you were the best lay he had, and here I am paying for seconds that you're not fucking me? Forget it, I want my money back." He let Sasuke go with a shove and moved to stand, his dick still erect.

"No, you can't tell him," Sasuke cried, grabbing the man's wrist feebly. "I'll make him leave, just don't tell him, please."

Naruto shook his head in disgust and took a step back. "I hope you rot in hell, Sasuke," he spat, using English so that both men could understand him. "Fuck you."

Turning on his heel and walking away was the hardest thing Naruto had ever had to do. He bit his lip and waited until he got home before collapsing onto his futon in a drivelling mess.

**XXX**

The furious pounding of his front door rose Naruto from his stupor. Trudging out of his bedroom he knew he looked a fright, but he didn't care. His life had fallen apart within the matter of a few hours last night, who cared what he looked like? When he opened the door and saw Sasuke there he made to close it immediately, but the brunet managed to wedge his foot in the door.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke said firmly. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked in a gravelly tone. "And how much do I have to pay you? Nine hundred quid for a fuck is pretty pricey, in fact, I owe you for the other night too."

Sasuke looked taken aback by the savage words but he didn't retort. Instead he shook his head with such a sadness that despite everything made Naruto want to take him into his arms and hug him furiously.

"Can you let me explain?" he asked, meeting Naruto's eyes. "If he found out what I am doing he'd kill me, but I don't care. I need you to know why."

Naruto deliberated and then stepped back, curiosity getting the better of him. He took a seat at his small table and crossed his legs, gesturing for Sasuke to do the same. He waited until the brunet was seated across from him before daring to speak.

"Go on then," he ordered, turning his head to watch the river beside them.

"I – I don't know where to start," Sasuke murmured. Before Naruto could reply though he continued. "I guess I should start with Japan." Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat and Sasuke took it as a sign to continue. "My family were killed, in a slaughter a long time ago, and the only person who survived was me."

Naruto started at this. He knew the tale. Everyone knew the tale. He turned in surprise. "Uchiha? Their name was Uchiha?"

Sasuke gave him a stiff nod. "I never told you my full name, but it's Uchiha Sasuke." He tilted his head to one side before continuing. "There was one other Uchiha left, an uncle, and he found me and rescued me." Sasuke took in a deep breath. "He is Uchiha Madara, and he is Ya-"

"Yakuza," Naruto finished, eyes wide. "I know of your uncle, Uchiha Madara controls the Yakuza in Japan."

"Seems like everyone knows him," Sasuke commented dryly. He turned his face towards the window, to watch the river rush by them. "He is evil, in the purest sense of the word."

"I thought he was the only Uchiha left," Naruto ground out, his past rearing its ugly head at the mention of Uchiha Madara's name. "I thought that the clan was wiped out except for him?"

"He orchestrated my clans demise," Sasuke said plainly, turning back to face Naruto. "Though he spared me, something he kept hidden and part of the reason why I live here now, and not in Japan." Looking down at his clenched hands Sasuke continued. "I used to have to come with him on business trips to Bangkok, and it only took a few visits before he noticed that I was getting … _looks_. It didn't take much longer before he sold me off like cattle to finalise a business arrangement, and before I knew it he had me working almost every night as a whore."

Naruto felt his mouth drop. "Your uncle made you – made you –"

"A whore," Sasuke repeated, meeting Naruto's gaze. "He's earned a lot of money from me being on my back, or on all fours, however they like it."

"How-how can you let him do that to you?" Naruto demanded, angry. "He's your blood, and he's pimping you out like some gutter trash?"

"That's all I am to him," Sasuke said, shrugging. "He hated my father; I think this is just his way of getting back at him."

"But you never did anything wrong," Naruto voiced, confused.

"It didn't matter," Sasuke told him. "After a few trips Madara realised more men were interested in me in Bangkok than back in Japan and that my being legally dead suited him better than alive, so he set me up here permanently for his business partners to use at will. From there it moved to rich men, rich men he could exploit if the time ever came for it. The guy from last night is part of the British Royal family, not the immediate one but he's important enough should Madara ever need to exploit them." Sasuke clenched his fist tighter. "Naruto, last night was recorded, everything is, you have to understand that if I see you again Madara will come after you, and that means you will die."

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked, his brain trying to catch up with what he was being told.

"He records everything so that he can use it against them later," Sasuke said sadly. "I tried to come to you sooner, but he's been in town and I can barely move without his say so. All those times I couldn't see you, or had to leave here in a hurry was because he expected me to be somewhere or was going to be home and I had to beat him there." Naruto didn't know what to say. Instead he shut his mouth and gave Sasuke a slight shake of his head. "I know I lied to you, I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Sasuke, I – I don't know what I am supposed to say," Naruto managed to blurt out. His head was spinning, Sasuke's betrayal sung to him more than Sasuke's story, even if it wasn't logical for Naruto to still hate him after everything he had been through.

Sasuke flinched at this. "I don't expect much, Naruto, but I thought you of all people would understand."

"Understand?" Naruto demanded, slamming a fist on the table. "Understand what? Understand how your uncle pimps you out for cash? Or how I am supposed to just get over the fact I'm in love with you but I can never see you again? Or understand the fact that my boyfriend will continue fucking people at night who aren't me even if we do find a way to be together? Understand _what_, Sasuke?"

The brunet was frozen, his eyes glued to the ratty tatami mats at their feet. They sat in silence for what felt like eternity before he spoke. "You … are in love with me?"

Naruto had turned away from him, heart aching just seeing him sitting there in silence. He closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "More than I have ever loved anything in this entire world." He dashed away tears using the back of a closed fist. "Sasuke, ever since I met you I've wanted nothing more than to be with you. Just _be_ with you. And then I see you with that – that pervert and now you're telling me you had to but we still can't be together an-"

Sasuke's hand clasped Naruto's shirt and pulled him crashing into him. Their lips met with a clack of teeth and flutter of curse words. The pain didn't last long for too soon their hands were running over each other's bodies and their lips and tongues were desperately trying to map out memories of each other's flesh.

"I can't," Naruto snapped, pushing Sasuke away suddenly and holding him there with an outstretched arm. "I can't just let you kiss me and think it's all going to be okay."

"I just needed to kiss you one more time," Sasuke told him. "I won't ever be able to see you again, don't you understand that?"

"You've managed to all this time, why is now any different?" Naruto asked. He let go of Sasuke and buried his hands in his hair. "I need time to think, Sasuke. I don't even know what I feel right now."

"Naruto, I have to go and this time I won't be coming back," Sasuke told him. "If Madara finds out he's going to –"

"Going to what, Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned in shock, their eyes widening as they took in the man standing in the doorway of Naruto's tiny home.

"Hayate?" Sasuke stammered, moving to stand in front of Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

The man was tall and clothed in a suit, his Japanese origins evident by his facial features. Naruto quickly looked down at his hands and noticed one was missing a pinkie. Looking up in anger he bared his teeth; Yakuza.

"Coming to take you home, Sasuke, and to take this _rat_ to your uncle," the man advised. At his words four other Japanese men crowded into the tiny kitchen, all had guns sitting in their hands. "I suggest you come quietly."

"Leave him out of this," Sasuke ordered.

"Your uncle wants otherwise," Hayate responded.

Sasuke whirled to face Naruto, his eyes wide. "Run, now!"

Naruto didn't have time for anything as he swung round and dived for his back door. The water in the Chao Phraya was disgusting but it was his only way for an escape. The plan was short lived though when a body tackled him to the ground and his head was thrown against the door. Pain erupted into Naruto's skull as he turned to fight the person on top of him. He landed a punch and a kick before the cold press of gun metal met his temple. Glaring at the man in anger Naruto bared his teeth in anger.

"Fuck you," he spat and closed his eyes as he saw the butt of the gun swinging towards him. Then everything went black.

**XXX**

Naruto opened an eye groggily. His head swum and he felt his headache burning and throbbing behind his eyes.

"Ah, he finally wakes." The voice was dark and heavy, and made Naruto open his eyes in horror. He knew that voice, even if he had only heard it once and many years ago. Once was enough when Uchiha Madara was concerned.

He was lying on the floor of a rather posh looking office, the cold marble tiles chilling his cheek. When he moved his arms he noted they were bound behind his back but he still managed to sit upright and look quickly over at Sasuke who was kneeling to his left. Blood leaked from Sasuke's nose and lips, a nasty gash sat on his cheek. Forcing his gaze to Madara Naruto realised one of his eyes was swollen, and wouldn't open properly.

"What do you want with me, Uchiha-sama?" Naruto asked, being polite only in desperation and not in respect.

Madara hadn't changed much since Naruto had been him last, in fact he didn't even look liked he'd aged much. His hair was still dark and glossy and his suit was still perfectly tailored to accentuate his fit frame. His eyes remained as ominous as ever and Naruto cursed himself for not noticing the similarity in Sasuke's earlier.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Madara observed, a comment that made Sasuke start. "In fact I thought I told you if I ever laid eyes on you again I would kill you."

"You did, and here I am," Naruto growled. "I can't believe you're treating Sasuke the way you are."

Madara laughed and moved to sit behind the large desk that graced the back of the room. "He is my property, I do with him as I wish."

"He is _not_ property!" Naruto snapped. "He is a human being!"

"Legally he's dead, so as far as I'm concerned he's property," Madara told him, amused. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Uncle, please let him go. It is my fault for not cutting connections with him sooner," Sasuke asked, dipping into a bow. "He didn't realise what he was interrupting last night."

Madara turned his dark gaze to his nephew. "What he interrupted was a plan I had in place for months. Now I have nothing sordid about that man, all because of his inability to perform after he," he glared angrily at Naruto after mentioning him, "ruined it. Where has my leverage gone? People die when they make mistakes around me, Sasuke. You of all people should know better than that. His death will please me."

"Uncle, please," Sasuke begged, prostrating himself onto the marble floor. "I will give you anything you want, if you will just let him go."

Madara sniffed, his gaze lingering on his nephew before returning to Naruto. "You offer up an unknown sacrifice just to spare this pathetic excuse for a human being?"

"To spare and pardon him," Sasuke replied.

"Pardon? Pardon what?" Madara demanded, sitting forward in his leather chair.

Naruto's heart was in his throat as he stared at Sasuke in shock. "I will continue doing … what I do for you now, if only you let Naruto go home to Japan," Sasuke said, his voice breaking. "Only if you let him return to Japan unharmed and remain unharmed."

Madara snarled. "How dare you display such an ungrateful attitude! I have fed and clothed you for the majority of your miserable life and I –"

"Exactly, miserable life," Sasuke interrupted, breaking protocol and sitting up high. "I am one of your greatest assets, you boast continuously on the fact. I have secured more underworld deals for you on my back than you have sitting in that chair." Sasuke paused before continuing. "If you do not let Naruto go I will do what I planned to do weeks ago."

"And what is that?" Madara drawled, thoroughly annoyed.

"Kill myself."

Naruto let out a whoosh of air. Kill himself? Sasuke would kill himself if Madara didn't agree to this bargain? Turning fearful blue eyes back to his captor he watched as fury washed over the older man's face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have dared, in fact the only reason why Naruto is here now is because he was the one who interrupted me from dying."

Naruto froze. The day he hit Sasuke with his bike? Sasuke had been trying to kill himself? "Sasuke, I do-"

"Shut up!" Madara shouted at him and Naruto obeyed, his shoulders drawing up in an act of protection against the verbal abuse. "You little brat! I have made you into what you are today!"

"A whore," Sasuke stated plainly. "A whore you only have a few years left of before I get too old."

Madara smirked and leant back, his fingers steepled against his chest. "Then what's to stop me from letting you kill yourself right here and now? We have katana." He inclined his head towards the display of katana blades hanging on the wall.

Sasuke offered a small bow. "As you wish." He rose fluidly. Naruto made to reach out to him but with his arms tied tight against his back he didn't get far.

"Sasuke, don't,' he pleaded, mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton wool.

Sasuke ignored him as he reached for the longest blade, unsheathed it and turned to face his uncle. "This year alone I have secured you four multi-million yen trades. I have made you an additional sixty thousand yen profit, simply by letting you use me as a sex toy."

"Your point?" Madara spat.

"My point is that as soon as this blade goes into my stomach then that's all over. No more extra money from me, no more deals with men who want me as a clincher." His eyes hardened suddenly, his face turning into an impassive mask. "No more _fucking_ me and pretending I am your hell-cursed brother."

Madara flew to his feet, his fists slamming onto his leather table top and scattering aside the items on his desk. Naruto's mouth opened in horror. Madara had been abusing Sasuke too? When did it end? _Where_ did it end?

"Sasuke, don't do this, not for me," Naruto begged, tears bubbling in the corner of his eyes. "Don't force yourself to put up with this shit because of me."

"I was putting up with it anyway, Naruto," Sasuke told him, not taking his eyes off of his uncle. "Besides," he sighed, "I love you."

Naruto felt his shoulders sag, his body unable to hold himself firm any longer. Laughter erupted from the other side of the room. Looking over Naruto saw Madara was sniggering. The older man moved around his desk and came to stand beside the blond, a fist reaching and grabbing a handful of fair hair.

"You really must be blind to think your life is worth this scums," he growled, yanking back Naruto's head.

"If you hurt him it ends here," Sasuke snapped, positioning the blade's tip against his clothed abdomen. "Don't push me, Madara."

"Madara?" his uncle jeered. "Where do you get off calling me by my name?"

"By knowing that if I die, then you are fucked," Sasuke spat.

The fist in Naruto's hair loosened and Madara returned to sit behind his desk. With deliberate grace he reached for his laptop, pushed it open and started typing. Naruto cast a fearful glance in Sasuke's direction, a look the brunet didn't return. No one spoke and time passed with agonizing slowness before Madara stopped typing and closed his computer. He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms, his gaze firmly on his nephew. Time passed in tense silence until someone knocked politely and a man entered the room holding an orange envelope.

Madara took the paper and stood, his footsteps light as he approached Naruto once more. The man who had entered the room suddenly crouched behind him and as Naruto opened his mouth to shout in fear he felt his hands spring loose, their ties cut. The demure Japanese man then disappeared, leaving once more only Sasuke, Madara and Naruto in the cold office.

"I believe this is all you need."

The orange envelope fell at his feet, Naruto's eyes widening. He looked up at Sasuke who nodded once and reached for it slowly. It wasn't large, only A5 size, but still bulky. With trembling fingers Naruto opened it, eyes widening with a thick wad of 1,000 yen bills fell to his feet. A piece of paper fell out, one Naruto took and read over.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. MR. JL405, Bangkok to Kansai," he read out. His eyes leapt to Sasuke's before turning to Madara. "This – this is my ticket home? How did you have my family name?"

"I know everything about you, Uzumaki Naruto, son of policeman Namikaze Minato, and journalist Uzumaki Kushina, both deceased," Madara informed him darkly. "You will find also enclosed in that envelope an apartment in Kyoto, fully paid for the next 12 months, a letter from me as the Yakuza boss stating you have our protection and dismissal, as well as copy of your bank account showing a rather healthy supply of money waiting for you."

Naruto blinked. "I – I don't understand."

"My nephew is impudent, but he is correct. I do need him, and with my Russian guests due to arrive within the next few hours I need him ready and willing to play his part. This cannot happen if _you_ are still here."

"Sasuke," Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off with a wave of his hand.

'Take it and go, Naruto. He will not offer this to you again."

"Consider your Yakuza debt paid and forgiven," Madara advised. "Now get out."

Naruto slowly stumbled to his feet. "Sasuke, I can't leave you."

"Go, Naruto," Sasuke ordered, still holding the blade against his gut. "You're already pushing your luck."

Naruto closed his mouth and stood his ground. When he noticed Sasuke push the blade into himself harder he felt his resolve weaken. "What's to stop him from hurting you when I go? Your life is hell Sasuke, and it's not going to stop."

"Your life won't be around to worry about that if you don't go now," Sasuke told him, sounding annoyed. "I will be fine. I was before you came along; I will be once you've gone."

"Go, Uzumaki Naruto. The man outside will take you to your ... house … to pack and then take you to the airport. My patience runs thin."

Naruto tried to approach Sasuke but the brunet took a sudden step back and shook his head. "No, _go_."

Letting out a shuddering breath Naruto crumpled the envelope in his hand and left. He'd barely made it out the door when Madara's dark voice pulled him backwards.

"Do not forget my offer has a condition," he called as he left the office and stalked towards Naruto.

Naruto glared and met the furious gaze. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"That if you _ever_ speak to my nephew again, or even attempt to make contact with him, then everything's off and I will have you at the bottom of a river with stones around your ankles before the sun sets on that same day."

Naruto swallowed, aware the threat was real and painfully reminded of the way his father was murdered. "So, you were instrumental in my father's death."

Madara smirked. "I always wondered if you knew when I had you acting as my drug mule."

"I always suspected," Naruto said. "You've proved me right."

"You could have gone far with us," Madara commented, running an eye over him. "You could even have delved in Sasuke's line of work. Not that you'd ever pull the money he can, but I do see potential."

Naruto bristled. "Is there anything else?"

"If I catch you in Bangkok again I will skin you alive," Madara warned, lowering his face so that he could whisper the words. "And Sasuke watching will be the least of his pain once I am done with him. Now, if you'll excuse me but I believe you have a plane to catch."

Naruto nodded and turned, too angry to say anything more. He didn't bother going home, too many painful memories lingered there, instead he asked the grunt to take him straight to the airport. His life in Bangkok was finally over, despite the cost being higher than he ever would have paid.

**XXX**

_12 months later…_

Rain pelted down from nowhere, sending city dwellers running for cover. Holding his bag above his head in a feeble attempt to stop the rain Naruto ducked under a small awning to wait out the gale. Offering a small bow of thanks to the newspaper stand operator for letting him take shelter Naruto turned to watch the rain. A headline caught his eye as he turned and intrigued he moved to read it.

Red flashed across his vision as the words UCHIHA YAKUZA HEIR – FOUND DEAD interrupted his vision. Frantically Naruto grabbed the paper and unfurled the page. His stomach dropped as a grainy black and white photo of Sasuke greeted him.

_He may have only just recently been found to be alive, but the twenty year old heir-apparent to the Uchiha Yakuza fame has been found dead in a high-end local Tokyo brothel. _Naruto stared at the words. Sasuke had been back in Japan? And Sasuke was _dead_? _Suicide by overdose is the confirmed cause of death. When questioned the only other living Uchiha had this cryptic remark to say – "There is no one living to protect you now, U.N"._

Naruto looked up at the date. Today's paper. Today. Today? Sasuke had died only just recently? How long had he been back in Japan for? Not a day had gone past that Naruto didn't think of him. He'd tried thinking of ways of contacting him but his phone had been taken off of him and he'd never known Sasuke's off by heart. Why hadn't Sasuke tried to find him. That's when the last sentence hit Naruto with resounding force. U.N. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was dead, and now the Yakuza were coming for him too. The paper fell from Naruto's hand, the object landing on the wet floor and soaking up the rain.

_There is no one living to protect you now, Uzumaki Naruto. _

* * *

So yes, definitely the longest thing I have ever written for one central chapter. I hope everyone liked it, it was an idea that came to me ages ago and I haven't been able to shake it.

R&R as always, my lovlies!

EDIT 18AUG - I didn't realise my paragraph breaks hadn't saved, so I have updated the story including them. Sorry for everyone whom has already read it and felt it was misjointed!


End file.
